A beauty killers secrets
by B.O.T.D.F X Jeffree Star
Summary: Dahvie starts having feelings for the pink haired beauty killer, but what he doesn't realize is that jeffree star has feelings for him too, Daniel and Jay start to notice there strange behavior toward each other but doesn't stop to think about it


The concert was a hit everyone was having a blast, the music the tyranny's and jeffree star along with blood on the dance floor, dahvie was standing on the stage with jay he was sweating really bad from all the heat and singing.

"Okay the next song is SEXTING!" everyone screamed as the music started to play dahvie smiled and jumped up and down "NEW MESSAGE FORM BOTDF... AND JEFFREE STAR!"

Dahvie and jay jumped around wildly on the stage

Sext, sext, sext, ME!

Sext, sext, sext, ME!

Sext, sext, sext, ME!

Sext, sext, sext, ME!

Dahvie sucked in a breath of hot hair and began to sing along with jay "less than three is just a tease send those N00dz and make me drool!" then jay stopped singing but dahvie said

"Hit me up make me cum wanna sext? I'll show you some" then jay started to sing and dahvie stopped

"Sticky drama all the way want my dick? You gotta pay!" then the both started to sing

"You've seen what my thumbs can do time to use my tongue on you!" then jeffree star walked out and walked over to dahvie and jay the song went on until it came to the intermission.

Dahvie and jeffree leaned in fallowed by jay and started a three way kiss, jay didn't think much of it, it was just for show, but dahvie felt jeffree's tongue slide agents his and he let out a silent moan, jay didn't hear it but jeffree did.

The whole crowd was eating it up they were all screaming loudly, dahvie looked at jeffree who looked back at him with his exotic blue eyes, shure they were contacts but dahvie liked them they made him even more beautiful.

The kiss continued for a couple more seconds, but the bliss came to an end when they all jerked away and went back to singing.

After the song jeffree looked really pale all the heat and clutter was making his asthma act up and hard for him to breathe dahvie noticed this and was worried about him "okay thank you Louisville you have been grate but me and BOTDF is going to go to the hospital!" jeffree and all the outer bands ran outside the concert was over and everyone was leavening.

Every was getting into cars and pulling off thank god there was an ambulance because they hooked jeffree up on a breathing tank, jeffree heard someone call his name he looked over to see a blonde headed girl that had glasses warring a naruto jacket and a tall long black headed boy walking across the street "bye jeffree I hope your okay and thank you for the concert!" she waved at him he smiled and waved back "goodbye"

Dahvie walked over to jeffree "you okay?" he turned around to see the short but well built wild colored hair dahvie vanity "yeah it was hot in there!" dahvie laughed "yeah I know what you mean!" dahvie giggled "hey J!" dahvie knew how that was it was Daniel jeffree's backup singer and EX boyfriend.

"Yeah Daniel?" he walked over to jeffree his hand on his hip they started a conversation dahvie sighed he looked around "wait where's jay?" he spotted his best friend as usual he was in his extremely short boxers he was running around jumping up and down eating ice cream and drinking a fruit flavored drink that he knew had alcohol in it because jay was always drunk.

He walked over to dahvie and smiled goofy "hey dahvie want some ice cream?" dahvie could smell the alcohol on his breath "no jay but thanks for asking" jay looked at him strangely "girl you never turn down ice cream!" dahvie laughed "yeah but I'm not hungry" he rolled his eyes "what ever D" he turned and ran over to Daniel.

"HEY! DANIEL WANT SOME ICE CREAM?!" dahvie smiled and laughed "FUCK YEAH!" He turned and looked around he didn't see jeffree he must be on his tour bus he walked over to the pink bus and knocked on the door "STAR!" He heard moving around then the door clicked there he is "hi" dahvie blushed.

Jeffree smiled at him "come on in!" he walked away from the door letting him in dahvie walked on the bus "lock the door!" dahvie turned around and locked it "Daniel?" jeffree turned around "yeah he wants to get drunk and party" dahvie laughed "well jay will keep him preoccupied" jeffree plopped down on the couch.

"he wanted to party too?" dahvie watched as jeffree pated the seat next to him, dahvie walked over on sat down next to him "yeah he wanted me to eat ice cream and get totally wasted" jeffree began to laugh.

Dahvie looked at him "what?" "you usually don't turn down ice cream" dahvie blushed "I didn't feel good" jeffree leaned forward placing his hand on his fore head "are you okay?" dahvie flinched and his face turned a deep red.

"Yeah I'm okay" he jumped up from the couch and ran into the bath room closing the door dahvie took a deep breath and calmed down, a few minutes later he walked out of the bath room jeffree was still sitting on the couch.

Jeffree had a bottle of wine and two glasses sitting on the table dahvie blushed he walked over and sat back down on the couch jeffree looked at him "want a glass?" dahvie shook his head "I like Jack!" jeffree got up and walked over to the bar and pulled out a bottle of jack.

Dahvie smiled and picked up the glass and looked at jeffree "I'll take a glass of that!" jeffree walked over and poured him a glass of jack they quietly sipped on the drinks but jeffree heard a click noise then Daniel and jay opened the door and walked in.

"Damn it I forgot you had a key!" Daniel stuck out his tongue and jingled the keys around making a loud ringing noise, jeffree sneered at him "Daniel I don't want you drunk on my buss you'll throw up everywhere!" Daniel rolled his eyes.

Jay smiled "well I guess you'll be on the bus by yourself j" dahvie sat down the cup "no I'll stay here with jeffree if you're going to party I'm going to crash here... is that okay with you star?" dahvie turned and looked at jeffree "yeah you can crash here!" he smiled jay looked at dahvie.

"Okay but you'll be stuck on here until we get to our stop!" dahvie waved his hand "its okay I'll be fine "

Daniel shrugged his shoulders and walked off the bus "okay dahvie see you later!" dahvie waved at jay jeffree heard the driver call out "you ready to go?" Jeffree star yelled "yeah" then they felt the bus start to move.

They sat on the bus playing BOTDF and jeffree stars music they talked about normal stuff they talked about their music for a long time, eventually they both felt a little drunk dahvie stood up stumbling back he fell over he was holding the wine glass.

The glass broke in his right hand he let out a pained yelp "ouch!" jeffree jumped off the couch and got on his knees he leaned over dahvie "you okay?" dahvie opened his eyes everything was spinning he blinked a few times before his vision focused on the pink haired man over top of him. Dahvie jumped up he looked at his right hand.

Blood ran off his right hand and dahvie put his other hand over the cut jeffree grabbed his left hand and led him into the bathroom "come on lets clean that up!" dahvie put his injured hand over the sink jeffree turned on the water and pulled his hand under the running water.

Dahvie kept quiet as jeffree washed the blood away, he flinched when jeffree poured the alcohol on the cut, dahvie hissed but the stinging stopped a few seconds after, jeffree opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a box of hello kitty band aids.

Dahvie looked at jeffree with sad eyes "okay baby give me your hand" dahvie blushed and held out his hand jeffree gently took Davies hand and put the band aid on the cut the he gently smoothed it out with his long fingers.

Dahvie watched as he let go of his hand "there all done!" dahvie blushed a deep red "thank you jeffree" jeffree smiled dahvie slowly leaned forward and kissed his cheek jeffree blushed dahvie quickly pulled away jeffree looked at dahvie he was blushing too "sorry!" jeffree raised an eyebrow "you forget… I'm gay!" dahvie walked out of the bath room.

He walked over to the broken glass and began to pick it up shard by shard really slowly placing it in his left hand he stood up and walked over and put it in the trash he walked over to the couch witch jeffree was sprawled out on dahvie sat next to him jeffree bit his lip "how gay are you?" dahvie looked at him.

Jeffree picked up his glass and took a drink then he sat it back down dahvie blushed a deep red "I don't know I have never thought about it!" jeffree stretched out his long legs, dahvie was lying he was gay and jeffree knew it.

"So … did you like the kiss?" dahvie was drinking out of the bottle of jack but when he heard jeffree he pulled it away from his mouth after a large swig, dahvie laid back on the couch the bottle still in his left hand he stalled for a bit before he came to his answer "it was …nice" jeffree grinned.

They sat there letting the song designed to kill fill their minds jeffree started to do a little dance dahvie giggled at the way he danced jeffree was holding the wine bottle and he was just dancing, the song ended then so fierce started to play, jeffree sat back down but this time it was in Dahvies lap.

Jeffree sung to the song and looked at dahvie with his exotic blue eyes.

"You're my prescription baby  
I'll take you, now take me  
Outlast me, I'm crashing  
Heartsick passion, forever lasting"

Dahvie blushed; jeffree moved his ass around rubbing Dahvies member he let out a silent moan dahvie could feel himself getting hard, jeffree continued to bounce and move his ass on Dahvies lap dahvie leaned forward placing the bottle on the table.

Jeffree moved and he felt the hard bump strike his butt, dahvie knew that he would find out soon, jeffree continued his lap dance jeffree stood up dahvie felt a little relief he sighed but jeffree had straddled him jeffree's legs were on either side of dahvie and jeffree was moving his hips around jeffree's little black dress was ridding up over his pink briefs.

The song beauty killer came on jeffree put his hand up over his head and grinded agent's dahvie pushing Dahvies hard member agents his, making jeffree let out a deep moan dahvie bit his lip he looked up and watched as jeffree sang along with the song.

Dahvie slowly reached out and grabbed jeffree's hips jeffree smiled and bounced up and down witch made Dahvies member throb jeffree was also growing hard he looked at dahvie "yes bitch!" dahvie was afraid to move.

Dahvie looked down to see the large bulge in jeffree's pink briefs dahvie looked at jeffree who was moving his hips around he had his eyes closed and he was still singing

"Tell me your secrets and I'll tell you my lies, everything in monotone in my d-dead eyes... if I can't be beautiful id rather just die…. I'm a beauty killer!"

That voice made him grow painfully hard.

Jeffree reached down and rubbed Dahvies bulge dahvie laid his head back on the couch "you want it?" dahvie closed his eyes he had to think 'it wouldn't hurt for him to jack you off, but on the other hand what if it goes too far? And your both drunk so what if he wakes up and regrets what we did ,but you do love him just once?'

Jeffree rammed into dahvie making him snap out of his thoughts "want my big wet dick?" dahvie looked at him "its dripping just for you!" dahvie couldn't take it anymore "fuck me!" jeffree licked his lips the song scream for my ice cream came on.

Jeffree UN zipped Dahvies pants "I want your dick in my tight ass!" dahvie turned a deep red at jeffree talking dirty, jeffree stood up and pulled down his pink underwear the black dress was long enough to hide his dick but the tip was poking out.

Jeffree reached out and grabbed Dahvies right hand and led it under his black dress dahvie gently grabbed the very soft member and slowly started to pump his hand along the hot, pink shaft, jeffree felt the band aid rub gently over his head jeffree's dick was 9 inches long and dahvie felt small he wasn't that big and it made him feel intimidated, jeffree let out a moan "mmm" jeffree leaned forward and pulled Dahvies pants and boxers down a little so that only the dick and balls were hanging out.

Jeffree stared at his dick it was 8 inches and it was the same exotic color of Dahvies beautiful skin the tip was a little pinker than the rest of his shaft, jeffree sat back down in Dahvies lap their members brushed agents eachother.

Dahvie moaned jeffree grabbed both of their dicks and her rubbed there tips together dahvie watched in amazement as jeffree let their dicks touch in exotic ways dahvie spurted a little as jeffree rubbed the tip of their dicks together, jeffree rubbed them together "you dick!... it's so soft!" Jeffree said in his smooth sexy voice witch made dahvie spurt a little jeffree wiped it off with his long skinny index finger and then brought it to his mouth he sucked on his finger.

Jeffree played with their dicks for a while before looking at dahvie Jeffree propped himself up and positioned himself over Dahvies dick "do you want it?" dahvie was sweating and shaking "want to stick your dick in me?" dahvie looked up at jeffree "yes!" and with that jeffree slowly lowered himself down onto Dahvies member.

Dahvie let out a loud moan as he  
filled jeffree up dahvie let out a pained squeak when jeffree sat down on his balls jeffree adjusted himself so that they were both comfortable; jeffree started to bounce up and down dahvie grabbed jeffree's hips and began to thrust into him.

Jeffree started to pump himself his own member was starting to throb and hurt "let m-me do that" dahvie reached out and started to jack jeffree off the both moved in sync the squeaking of the couch turned them on even more.

Jeffree was moving faster dahvie knew that jeffree did this a lot; dahvie would often see jeffree with outer guys and dahvie would grow jealous but now it was his turn to test out and ride the star and he was happy, jeffree placed his hands on Dahvies shoulders and squeezed, dahvie looked at jeffree, his eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly parted.

Dahvie could hear jeffree breathing was his asthma acting up? Dahvie stopped jeffree from moving; jeffree opened his eyes and looked at dahvie "are you okay?" Jeffree nodded and began to ride dahvie again; "uhh...uhh" dahvie could feel himself getting closer to the end "I'm... Going to come!'' jeffree started to wheeze dahvie felt bad for him jeffree was flushed pink all over dahvie reached out and pulled the black dress over his head and dropped it on the floor jeffree felt a little better the heat was killing him.

Dahvie ran his hands over jeffree's chest and grazed his fingers over the tattoo's, jeffree had a lot of tattoo's and dahvie always liked them, dahvie still stroked jeffree's member he took his index finger and rubbed it through the slit on the head and wiped away the cum that seeped out.

Dahvie brought his finger to his mouth and liked the digit jeffree moaned as he watched dahvie lick his fingers, "taste like candy!" Dahvie felt himself growing hotter and then he came "jeffree!" he yelled his name out loud.

Jeffree stopped as he felt the hot sticky liquid fill him some of it leaked out running down dahvies shaft and on to his balls, jeffree looked at dahvie he was a bright pink all over he was shaking and his eyes were closed and his mouth was closed but he was breathing through his nose, jeffree leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

He pulled away and jeffree was breathing hard and was tired dahvie helped him raise up off his dick he was still sitting in Dahvies lap jeffree was still hard but dahvie was flaccid and he blushed realizing that his dick was smaller now that he wasn't hard dahvie grabbed jeffree's dick and began to pump him gently. The song inject me sweetly came on.

At one point through the song dahvie began to sing "I'm the highest ecstasy, your sickest STD!" And jeffree breathlessly sang "I'm the strongest drug that you hate to love!" jeffree stood up witch caused his member to slide through dahvies hand.

Jeffree sexually walked toward his bedroom shaking his butt like a girl as he walked, dahvie stood up and fallowed him into the pink room the blanket that jeffree sat on had hello kitty on it; dahvie blushed a deep red as jeffree spread his legs wide.

Dahvie knew what he was telling him to do dahvie watched as jeffree stroked himself, dahvie pulled his pants all the way down and blushed as he took off his BOTDF shirt and tossed it, jeffree stroked himself harder actually squeezing it painfully he let out a pained gasp, he looked up to see dahvie fully naked his dick throbbed he stood up and walked past dahvie.

Dahvie was trying to figure out what he was doing jeffree walked back in the room holding ice cream in one hand and a bag full of ice cream dressing's dahvie blushed jeffree placed all the Items on the bed jeffree crawled on the bed he sat back down and looked at dahvie and reached out and grabbed his hand pulling him forward "I want some ice cream!" jeffree whispered in his ear as dahvie sat in his lap the same way jeffree had done him.

He watched as jeffree reached over and picked up the ice cream and opened the top and reached in and grabbed some vanilla ice cream and rubbed it all over dahvies chest, dahvie hissed at the really cold touch it made his nipples harden, jeffree then leaned over and took the chocolate syrup and squirted it all over dahvie.

All the ice cream began to melt the chocolate and ice cream started to run down his chest down to his dick some of it dripped off of him and landed on the bed jeffree leaned forward running his tongue over his chest and licked his nipples dahvie reached over and grabbed some chocolate ice cream and rubbed it all over jeffree then he grabbed some pink sprinkles rubbing them all over j-star.

Dahvie sprayed some whipped cream on jeffree before he started to lick it off jeffree was ready he wanted to cum "I want to cum in your ass!" dahvie was shocked at first when jeffree started to move him off his lap.

"All fours Bitch!" dahvie got on his knees and hands jeffree squirted some chocolate syrup on his back and began to rub it all over him some of it got in his hair and on his ass and around his waist, jeffree leaned over and rubbed some strawberry ice cream on his dick and the cold sent a shock through his body.

He climbed on top of dahvie and slowly pushed his cock inside of him dahvie let out a pained breath he had never had a dick in his ass and this was his first time with a boy, jeffree started to move in and out slowly, dahvie gripped the sheets and bit his lip his member became hard again.

Jeffree reached around and grabbed it with his chocolate covered hand and began to pump him "ahhhh!" dahvie let out a loud moan as jeffree started to pound into him the sound of their bodies colliding made a wet slap noise and it drove dahvie crazy he loved it.  
Jeffree started to lick dahvies back and licking his neck dahvie arched his back letting jeffree hit the spot in his ass that made his legs shake jeffree started to wheeze again witch frightened dahvie because he didn't want him to have an asthma attack "I'm CUMMING!" jeffree screamed and came and collapsed on top of dahvie and dahvie fell on his belly and laid there motionless jeffree's arms were wrapped around Dahvies chest his hands laying on dahvies heart he could feel it beating fast.

Jeffree and dahvie laid like that for like what it seemed forever dahvie could feel jeffree's hot breath trickling his back and they were slow even breaths witch made dahvie relax jeffree ran his hand up to dahvies and grabbed it he held his hand from the top letting his fingers entwine with his and dahvie closed his eyes and smiled.

Jeffree lifted up and out of dahvie and walked into the bathroom turning on the water he stepped in and washed all the sticky mess off dahvie could hear jeffree calling for him "baby?" dahvie smiled and stood up jeffree waited "babe come was off!" dahvie walked into the bathroom and stepped in the tub next to jeffree and the both washed all the mess off but they did not get their hair wet dahvie wiped the mess out off his hair they then filled the tub up with warm water dahvie sat down in it first the jeffree sat down in-between Dahvies legs.

Dahvie laid back along with jeffree dahvie wrapped his arms around jeffree and stroked his chest dahvies knees poked out of the water jeffree placed his hands on both of them he rubbed the side of Dahvies left leg jeffree laid his head back on Dahvies chest letting his head lean to the right, dahvie placed his head agents jeffree's they stayed like that for a long time before dahvie realized that jeffree had fallen asleep.

Dahvie sat up waking jeffree he grumbled a bit then opened his eyes dahvie and jeffree stood up and went to the bed jeffree put on a pair and pink shorts and a pink and white cameo dahvie put his cloths back on and laid down next to jeffree in the bed.

Jeffree cuddled up to dahvie and they both had fallen asleep.

The bus came to a quick stop, the movement had caused dahvie to wake up he knew the bus had stopped just now and that ment that Daniel and jay were on their way over to the bus, dahvie turned and looked at jeffree he was still sleeping.

Dahvie leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek not wanting to wake him dahvie rushed around cleaning up their mess and putting everything back, then dahvie laid down on the couch he reached over and picked up the bottle of jack he laid on his stomach and held the bottle with his left hand to make it look like he had passed out drinking.

As soon as he closed his eyes he heard the door unlock 'Daniel!' he thought the he could hear jay he sounded awful 'that's what you get for partying!' dahvie laughed in his head then the door opened and they walked in.

Jay looked around and spotted dahvie on the couch passed out Daniel was being loud so jay elbowed him jay noticed the bottle in his hand and the music was still on jay grinned "hey it looks like dahvie and jeffree had a little party too!"

Daniel had poured himself a martini he picked up the olive and stuck it in his mouth then pulling the tooth pick out of his mouth and then he flicked it on the floor, "yeah they had some fun and we had some fun but we got to wake their hung over asses up!" Daniel finished his drink then he sighed "ill get J... You get your home boy!" he pointed at the passed out dahvie.

Daniel walked down the narrow hall and opened the door and walked in, he loudly and carelessly moved around "JEFFREE STAR!" he said loudly it rand through the whole bus dahvie heard it and it angered him jay rolled his eyes and leaned down by the couch and shook dahvie and pulled the bottle out of his hand "dahvie… dahvie?" dahvie just laid there "DAHVIE VANITY!"

Dahvie opened his eyes and stared at jay, jay smiled wildly at him "get up sleepy head!" dahvie sighed and closed his eyes.

Back in jeffree's room Daniel pulled the covers off of jeffree witch made jeffree open his eyes he looked around and dahvie was gone he turned and looked at Daniel "get up girl!" Daniel struck a pose and snapped his fingers, jay still had to wake dahvie but then he heard a loud smash.

Jeffree came walking out of the room in his pink briefs that said cunt he had thrown his shorts at Daniel when he woke up, he stopped when he saw dahvie lying on the couch he walked over and laid on top of dahvie jay giggled as jeffree played with his hair "dahvie wake up" dahvie smiled and woke up and sat up making jeffree move off of him "hi" jay said poking him in the face dahvie looked at jay.

"Where's my jack?" jeffree smiled and reached over and picked up the almost empty bottle and handed it to dahvie he took a large drink and then put it on the table jeffree sat next to him Daniel walked out of the room Daniel was smiling dahvie looked at jeffree "what was that loud noise?" Daniel looked at jeffree "he threw a wine bottle and his shorts at me"

Jeffree struck an innocent face witch made dahvie smile "only because you jumped on top of me!" Daniel stuck his hand out silencing jeffree "that … smell?" dahvie could smell it too it was the smell of what jeffree and he had done together, dahvies smile faded into a worried face jay took in a deep breath through his nose.

"Yeah i've smelt that before" jeffree looked at dahvie jeffree saw that dahvie was freaking out jeffree looked at Daniel "that's my dirty clothes that place in Louisville made me sweat really badly!" Daniel shrugged and forgot about it.

Dahvie sighed jay looked at him and smiled "so what are we going to do today?" dahvie looked around and stretched his arms up letting out a lout yawn "well I guess I'm going to go to jeffree's place and help him clean!" jay looked at jeffree who was playing with his hair.

Jay looked back at dahvie "well …. Okay but later I and Daniel are going to come over and watch movies dahvie smiled and looked at Daniel who was rummaging through the fridge, Daniel waved his hand "yeah, yeah well be over their around 9:00"

After dahvie and jeffree got freshened up in their busses they met outside to get a ride to jeffree's house.

When the go to the car dahvie started the car, dahvie and jeffree stayed quiet dahvie was startled when jeffree reached over and grabbed his hand "we need to talk !" dahvie slammed on the brakes thank god they were in jeffree's subdivision dahvie pulled over next to the side walk.

Dahvie started to freak "I knew it was a bad idea!" jeffree looked at him confused "What!?" dahvie turned and looked at jeffree "us having sex!" jeffree continued to stare at him "what we did together … I wouldn't of changed but if you want to yell at me or if you hate me I understand!" dahvie slammed his head on the steering wheel.

Jeffree grabbed his hand and smiled "I wanted to tell you that it's okay! And that I like you too!" dahvie jerked his head up and looked at jeffree, they both smiled at each other and then dahvie blushed and leaned forward and kissed jeffree they shared a sweet kiss.

Dahvie slowly pulled away and as he did he started to sing to jeffree

"she wearing tight jeans  
I'm bout to get ring  
will you just marry me  
I'm like ecstasy  
you can take this drug  
I will just show you love  
like heaven from above  
you know that what's up girl  
I just wannna be your world  
give you diamonds and pearls  
you put my head in a whirl  
omg I'm drunk again  
can we just still be friends  
I promise ill call again  
plz don't turn into a lesbian  
we will party till the end!"

Jeffree smiled at him dahvie blushed a beep red "so does that mean … that me and you ... Are together?" jeffree blushed "yes" dahvie looked at him "who's the boy and who's the girl?" jeffree laughed "I'm the girl of course!" dahvie smiled "so I'm the boy?" jeffree smiled and giggled "yes baby!" dahvie could feel his heart racing in his chest.

Dahvie started to drive again jeffree turned and looked at dahvie while he was driving "if I was a woman would you have a baby with me?" dahvie took a deep breath "if you wanted to!" jeffree just smiled at dahvie.

The ride short as they reached jeffree's house they both got out of the car and shut the doors jeffree walked to the front door fallowed by dahvie jeffree fidgeted with the keys for a moment before finding the key he needed to open the door.

He pushed the key in the lock and un locked the door he turned the knob and opened it jeffree walked in fallowed by dahvie, jeffree had picked up the mail before going in he was flipping through the mail "junk, junk, junk, bill, bill!" he threw the junk in the trash and tossed the bills on the counter.

Dahvie stood by the door until he heard jeffree fall he ran into the living room to see jeffree on the floor he ran over to him and reached out and grabbed him and pulled him up off the floor jeffree grabbed dahvie and looked at him they both looked down to see lots of random items.

Dahvie realized that jeffree was so busy with his music and modeling that jeffree didn't have time to clean, dahvie smiled "are you oaky?" jeffree ran his right hand through his short pink hair and smiled "yeah!" Dahvie looked around "well I guess I'm going to help clean!" jeffree looked at him and raised an eyebrow jeffree was planning something.

They both started to clean jeffree was in the kitchen cleaning and dahvie was in the living room jeffree was done cleaning in the kitchen and was bored he could see dahvie walking around he watched as dahvie walked around behind him jeffree moved his butt around letting his tight butt shift in his tight grey jeans.

Dahvie watched out of the corner of his eyes he knew jeffree was teasing him, dahvie loved how jeffree's ass looked in tight jeans dahvie could feel himself getting aroused jeffree reached back and grabbed dahvies hand and pulled dahvie over to him.

Dahvie placed his hands on either side on jeffree and leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek jeffree pushed his butt into Dahvies groin dahvie let out a gasp "mmm" dahvie reached around the front of jeffree's pants he rubbed down as he rubbed up he gripped his groin and squeezed it.

Jeffree moaned "squeeze harder!" dahvie squeezed harder until jeffree let out a pained cry dahvie was gently rubbing his erection agents jeffree's butt jeffree pushed his ass harder agents dahvie jeffree used dahvies hands to unzip his pants.

Dahvie grinded into jeffree pushing him into the counter each time he pushed forward jeffree could feel dahvies hard member, he gripped the rim of his pants and pulled them down along with his briefs in one quick motion dahvie blushed.

"Put it in me!" dahvie moved his pants and boxer briefs so that his member was poking out of the opening he leaned forward and started to kiss jeffree's neck, he then pushed himself into jeffree, "ahhhh" jeffree gripped the counter and let out a loud moan.

Dahvie started to move pushing jeffree forward with each thrust dahvie snaked his left hand around jeffree's waist to jeffree's hard member he gripped the soft shaft and started to stroke it jeffree jerked his head backwards.

Dahvie bit his bottom lip and started to move a little faster jeffree arched his back letting dahvie push deeper into him, dahvie let out a grunt jeffree's member was throbbing and it was growing hot and harder, as dahvie stroked him jeffree let out a hot breath "squeeze it really hard!"

Dahvie didn't want to hurt jeffree but if that is what gets jeffree off, then … okay dahvie gripped the center on the shaft and squeezed really hard witch made jeffree squeal loudly dahvie stopped but jeffree reached up and put his right hand in his pink hair to grip it.

"MORE!" dahvie hesitated but jeffree whined "squeeze it!" dahvie squeezed jeffree's dick, jeffree's breath hitched "twist it!" dahvie twisted jeffree's dick upward and squeezed it at the same time, which made jeffree's legs give out.

Jeffree slumped a bit but he was holding himself up with the counter dahvie pushed in and out harder dahvie looked over at the stove the clock said 8:57 dahvie became worried jay and Daniel were coming over at 9:00.

Dahvie leaned forward he looked at jeffree who had his eyes closed and his mouth was open "jeffree!?" jeffree mumbled "hmm?" "Daniel and jay! Are going to be here any minute!" jeffree lazily opened his eyes "and?" dahvie continued to move in and out but faster.

"we need to stop!" jeffree moaned "NOO!" dahvies eye brows narrowed and he gripped jeffree's hips and pounded into him which made jeffree gasp "I'm so close!" jeffree's nails scrapped the marble counter top as dahvie fucked him.

"then why stop?" dahvie was almost there then suddenly the front door clicked and jay walked in dahvie came and moaned silently and quickly moved away from jeffree and let jeffree rush to the bathroom to fix his cloths dahvie stood behind the counter and watched as jay walked in almost catching them in the act of love making dahvie fixed his pants and smiled at jay.

"What's up dahvie?" dahvie was flustered and breathing hard and quivering he smiled "nothing! Just waiting for you guys!"

In the bathroom jeffree fixed his cloths and calmed himself he was still hard from dahvie touching him.

Daniel walked over to dahvie and looked at him "wares J?" dahvie looked over at the bathroom "bathroom!" Daniel walked over to the restroom, "so you and jeffree cleaned up?" dahvie leaned over the counter top and looked at jay smiling "yep!" jay struck a goofy grin.

Daniel knocked on the door "jeffree? Come out! Or we are going to start without you!" jeffree opened the door and rushed past Daniel to his room "what are you doing?" jeffree walked into his room fallowed by Daniel, "putting shorts on!" jeffree opened his dresser and pulled out a pair of blue bed shorts and a black BOTDF shirt.

He took his shirt off then his pants trying to hide his erection he put on the shorts first then shirt jeffree left his room fallowed by Daniel "everyone movie!" they all walked into the living room jeffree sat on the couch and then dahvie sat next to him. Jayy lay on the floor about 6 feet away Daniel put the movie into the HD TV "what movie are we watching?" jay turned and looked at dahvie "dirty dancing!" dahvie smiled.

Daniel sat on a beanie bag next to jay, jeffree got up and went in his room and got his hello kitty blanket and walked back in to the living room he sat next to jeffree and shared the blanket with him, the movie began and jeffree laid his head on dahvies shoulder, jeffree had his legs crossed Indian style.

As the movie played jay and Daniel sung along to the songs the movie was about 20 minutes in dahvie looked at jeffree he was watching the movie his brown eyes stared at the screen dahvie looked at jay and Daniel they were singing to I had the time of my life dahvie slowly moved his right hand down jeffree's smooth leg jeffree's eyes shot over to dahvies who's eyes were looking back at him.

Dahvies hand traveled down, down to the crotch of his shorts jeffree moved his own hand to dahvies to help him, dahvie squeezed jeffree's member through his shorts jeffree bit his tongue trying not to moan dahvie tried to pull at the shorts trying to move them out of the way to free jeffree's dick.

Jeffree helped move the shorts so that his member was free and it tented the blanket that was covering it dahvie gripped the shaft and began to jack him off, jeffree placed his hand on dahvies and helped him move the right way dahvie watched jay and Daniel closely they were interested in the movie.

After 13 minutes of torture jeffree started to spurt dahvie didn't want him to come and make a mess they would get caught but jeffree was too close to stop jeffree watched Daniel and jay they were glued to the TV, dahvie knew that he had to suck jeffree's dick so he could cum but not make a mess.

Dahvie pulled the blanket over his head and bent down jeffree was confused but suddenly dahvie swallowed him whole making jeffree bite his lip so hard it started to bleed, dahvie moved up and down stroking jeffree's member as he sucked him dahvie felt jeffree's hand tangle in his hair dahvie sucked jeffree's head hard and swirled his tongue around the top.

Jeffree let out a long sigh as he came he gripped the blanket hard trying not to scream or moan jeffree let go of dahvies hair letting dahvie move, dahvie sat up moving the blanket off of his head he looked at jeffree who was looking back at him blushing dahvie opened his mouth all of jeffree's semen was in dahvies mouth.

Jeffree leaned forward opening his mouth and kissed dahvie their tongues entwined and they explored each other's mouths they shared their cum flavored kiss the kiss was messy their saliva had pooled into their mouths mixed with jeffree's semen, it overflowed they are both drooling the saliva started to seeped out of the corners of their mouths and ran down their chins.

Jeffree could taste his own semen as it interred his mouth they rarely made a small slurp sound the kiss ended and they both looked at each other dahvie was painfully hard and his dick was throbbing he wanted more he loved the feeling that jeffree gave him it was an exotic and warm feeling he never felt like this when he was with a girl.

Jeffree stroked the hard bulge roughly making dahvie whimper but it was all cut short when they realized the movie was almost over dahvie was all flustered along with jeffree, they calmed down there was always later and when their alone they can have some fun, after the movie was over dahvie and jeffree had calmed down.

Jay jumped up and smiled "let's all get wasted!" Daniel stood up "know that's an idea!" dahvie sighed and stood up letting the blanket fall off of him "okay but! I can't get to drunk" jay looked at him "why!" dahvie stretched "because I'm not like you! I'm not a professional drunk driver and I got to drive home!" Jeffree smiled knowing what he was going at "okay then!" jay yelled they all went to the kitchen and sat on the stools at the bar Daniel stood behind the counter.

"Okay what you want?" jay smiled "a corona mixed with strawberry" Daniel looked at jeffree "margarita!" Daniel looked at him "cherry?" jeffree nodded Daniel looked at dahvie "just give me the bottle of jack!" Daniel made all of their drinks.

After a few … I mean like jay had 21, jeffree had 12, Daniel had 19 and dahvie had completed the bottle of jack and was drinking another one but they had too much, jay looked at Daniel "we need to leave!" it was 2:32 in the morning.

Jay and Daniel said their goodbyes and left dahvie was sitting on the couch his head was spinning he can't remember the last time he had drunk 2 bottles of strait jack jeffree had went into his room to get a razor blade he walked over to dahvie and sat next to him.

Dahvie groggily turned his head to look at him jeffree leaned forward "I want to show you something!" dahvie blinked and watched as jeffree undressed then sat back down dahvie then saw the razor blade he felt worried, jeffree grabbed dahvies hand and led it to his member dahvie stroked it slowly jeffree moved closer to him spreading his legs open.

"Look!" dahvie watched as jeffree removed his hand dahvie looked closely at the shaft it was perfect jeffree was shaven and the skin was so smooth the vane was a tint of blue and it was throbbing the tip was the perfect shade of pink and the shaft was perfectly erected and his balls were the perfect size

The only thing that concerned him was all the scars on the shaft what were they from dahvie leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the tip jeffree shook and got goose bumps dahvie looked at jeffree "what are those from?" jeffree opened dahvies hands and handed him the razor blade dahvie looked at jeffree shocked.

"My other … boyfriend's liked to cause injuries to me while making love!" dahvies heart sunk jeffree took the razor blade from dahvie and gripped his shaft and started to cut it jeffree hissed as the blade ripped at his most sensitive part dahvie flinched as jeffree let out a pained cry it had to be the most painful thing he had seen, jeffree could feel tears trickling down his face why did he do that to himself.

Blood started so flow out of the cut jeffree started again dahvie wanted him to stop hurting himself dahvie reached out and stopped him "stop mutilating yourself!" dahvie could feel tears falling off his face "please stop!" jeffree's hand was covered in blood the razor was held in his hand.

Dahvie took it from him he looked down at the blood covered member the pain has to be unbearable jeffree started to shake dahvie noticed that he was going into shock "jeffree?" jeffree looked at dahvie he grabbed his face gently jeffree looked into dahvies eyes "your going to be okay" jeffree started to cry the pain was awful it was almost as if he had cut if all the way off.

Jeffree screamed dahvie pulled him in close holding him in his arms dahvie stroked his short hair dahvie was crying the person he loves is in extreme pain dahvie stood up knowing jeffree can't walk he picked him up and carried him to jeffree's room.

Dahvie sat him on the bed on his back, he went to the bath room and came back with a wet washcloth he opened jeffree's legs and gently wiped the blood away the fresh knew cuts weren't that deep but they look like the hurt he wiped all the blood off of jeffree.

Jeffree was still in pain his legs were having tremors and spastic movement "d-dahvie?" dahvie leaned forward "yeah?" jeffree clenched his teeth "blow me!" dahvie sat in-between jeffree's legs and waited for jeffree to calm down he then started to suck on jeffree's dick.

Jeffree felt the pain subside a little dahvies hot wet mouth made the pain stop! Dahvie didn't want to suck to hard or it would cause jeffree pain, jeffree gripped the sheets and he came into dahvies mouth dahvie swallowed it all.

Dahvie removed his mouth and looked at the shaft the cuts were okay dahvie was hard but he would need to wait jeffree was drunk and injured, jeffree pulled dahvie into of him and whisper to him "you can put it inside of me it you want" dahvie unzipped his pants and stroked himself before he pushed into jeffree "ahhhh!" jeffree whaled dahvie could feel the pain that jeffree had been feeling that scream said it all.

Dahvie pushed in and out while jeffree screeched in pain dahvie and jeffree had finished their painful love making they both laid down and stared at eachother and fell asleep.

The next morning dahvie woke with a bad head ache and jeffree had a really sore penis.

After that had happened dahvie closely watched jeffree but they had been dating for two months and tomorrow was their two month anniversary and dahvie wanted to do something special for jeffree, dahvie sat on his bed with jeffree.

Jay and Daniel still didn't know about jeffree and dahvie dating, jeffree and dahvie watched as Daniel ran around chasing jay with a broom "GET BACK HERE JAYYYYY!" jay stopped and ran into the room that dahvie and jeffree was in, Daniel swung at jay but missed then he ran out of the room yelling "I'm a fucken NINJA!" he was flailing his arms while holding Daniels liquor spilling it.

Jeffree sighed and looked at dahvie who was cheering them on "go jay GO!" dahvie laughed "okay GIRL!" jay yelled back jeffree smiled showing his white teeth and beautiful smile "we have some crazy friends!" dahvie looked at him and smiled and kissed his fore head.

Then there was a loud crash and that was it! The fun was over when dahvie walked into the living room and the x box 360 was broken! Dahvie looked at jay and Daniel "WHY THE X BOX 360!" Daniel hid the broom behind his back and jay put the drinks down.

After they all got yelled at by dahvie they left except for jeffree who was sitting on the couch with his leg crossed over the other dahvie cleaned up the mess and sat next to jeffree he sighed loudly and threw his head back looking at the ceiling.

Jeffree giggled at this dahvie looked at jeffree "it's like taking care of two 5 year olds!" jeffree just lost it he was laughing so hard that dahvie stared to laugh with him.

Jeffree got up and walked into dahvies room dahvie fallowed they both laid in the bed dahvie held jeffree's hand and squeezed it gently jeffree squeezed dahvies hand back and smiled as they held hands dahvie felt jeffree move slightly to place his head on dahvies shoulder.

Dahvie placed his head on jeffree's dahvie felt jeffree's hand wrap around his chest they both started to feel sleepy jeffree gripped dahvies shirt and snuggled his face agents dahvies neck brushing his nose over the crook of his neck dahvie let out a tiered yawn and closed his eyes.

Jeffree drifted off into a deep sleep dahvie was still awake he had his eyes closed but he was lessoning to jeffree sleep his breath were even and slow dahvie opened his left eye and looked at jeffree his mouth was parted slightly and he was breathing through his mouth.

Dahvie moved a strand of stray pink hair out of his face witch made jeffree's nose crinkle and wiggle dahvie giggled and smiled jeffree was too cute he loved jeffree a lot everything he did was adorable, after a few short minutes dahvie had fallen asleep the warm cozy embrace from his lover.

Jeffree slowly opened his eyes and looked around dahvie was laying on his side facing toward him dahvie was breathing trough his nose his mouth was closed and he was holding jeffree's hand, jeffree moved his face closer to dahvies letting their noses touch then jeffree leaned closer placing a gentle but firm kiss on dahvies plump lips.

Dahvie woke when this happened he opened his eyes to see that jeffree was looking right at him they stared at eachother jeffree and dahvie leaned forward and kissed jeffree opened his mouth to let dahvies tongue in to explore.

"Hmm!" jeffree moaned loudly and gripped dahvies shirt, dahvie swirled his tongue around in jeffree's mouth dahvie slid his tongue over and around jeffree's, jeffree looked at dahvie he had his eyes closed but opened them and looked at jeffree.

They both pulled away and smiled dahvie reached over and touched jeffree's face jeffree smiled showing his teeth they leaned forward to kiss again they got to where their noses touched before jeffree's I phone began to ring they stopped and looked over at the loud phone jeffree got up and answered it.

Jeffree sighed "okay!" he hung up dahvie looked at him "it was Daniel he wants me to get home!" dahvie got up and walked over to him and pulled jeffree into and embrace "jay's coming home soon too" dahvie kissed jeffree "I'll pick you up tomorrow!" jeffree smiled "love you!" dahvie kissed him again "I love you too!" jeffree pushed dahvie down to where he was sitting on the bottom of the bed.

Jeffree straddled him and gripped his shoulders and began to move his hips pushing dahvies member around in his tight jeans dahvie moaned gripping jeffree's hips pushing his hips upward into jeffree making jeffree smile, jeffree pulled his skirt up and pulled his under ware down showing dahvie his member "want it?" dahvie licked his lips "yes" jeffree could feel dahvies hard member.

Jeffree grinned and fixed his cloths and jumped off of dahvie and grabbed his purse dahvie was confused "your leaving?" dahvies member was throbbing jeffree turned around and smiled "you got to wait until tomorrow!"

Dahvie realized that he did that on purpose dahvie sighed and fell back of the bed jeffree walked over and kissed him on the fore head "bye! Baby" jeffree opened the bed room door "bye babe" dahvie heard him leave but as jeffree left dahvie sat on his bed with the door locked.

Just in case jay came home dahvie unzipped his pants and pulled his hard member out he opened the drawer next to his bed and pulled out a bottle of peach scented lotion he squirted some of the cold liquid in his hand and rubbed his shaft he hissed at the cold sensation.

He stroked himself stopping sometimes to squeeze it gently he was startled when he heard his cell phone ring he still stroked his member he looked at the number and it was jeffree calling he answered the phone "hello?" jeffree could hear the shakiness in his voice jeffree knew what he was doing.

"You having fun?" dahvie blushed "yeah" "I can't believe that you're masturbating!" jeffree laughed "I can't help it!" jeffree smiled he could hear dahvie breathing hard "you about to come?" dahvie mumbled letting out a hot breath "cum for me!" dahvie moaned even over the phone jeffree could turn dahvie on.

Dahvie could feel the pressure growing harder and hotter "will you cum for me?" dahvie felt the explosion he watched as he squirted he moaned as he came the semen spurted onto the bed and dripped down onto his hand.

Jeffree could hear the loud moan "oh? You came!" dahvie opened his mouth to speak but only a huff of air came out jeffree grimaced "don't worry I'll be there tomorrow then we can have some real fun!" dahvie smiled "yeah we will"

Jeffree sighed "well I got to go babe love you!" dahvie had zipped his pants up "okay love you too! Bye" they hung up and dahvie cleaned his mess as he walked around the house cleaning up from where jay had made a mess of everything.

Jay ran into the house and yelled "WHATS UP GIRL!" dahvie smiled at jay until he saw the two girls he had with him dahvie walked over to jay and grabbed his arm "we need to talk!" jay smiled at the girls and waved wiggling his fingers "well be right back!" he was cut off when dahvie yanked him toward his room.

He closed the door "what are two girls doing here jay?" he grinned "I thought that you might wanted to have some fun" dahvie grabbed jays shirt "jay I'm not interested!" he let go and looked at the pink briefs that belonged to jeffree that was laying on his floor with a bunch of his cloths.

Jay looked at him in shock "but dahvie one for me and one for you!" dahvie looked at jay "if you want to have sex be my guest I don't feel like having sex today I need to clean our dirty house!" jay sneered at him "your just acting weird!"

Dahvie walked over to the dirty clothes on the floor and picked them up 'if you want anything washed then let me know!" he opened the door and walked out jay rolled his eyes and went to speak to the girls, jay walked up to them "well dahvie doesn't feel good so he's not going to participate jay smiled "well it just looks like it just us three!" the two girls looked at eachother then back at jay.

The brunet smiled "I'll participate with you jay!" she smiled jay looked at the other girl who had diapered jay shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the brunets hand and led her to his room he shut the door and locked it.

Dahvie walked around the house with a garbage bag and picked up the plastic cups and beer cans and bottles along with jays empty chip bags he sighed he wished his roommate would clean up after himself dahvie was startled when he was grabbed from behind he jerked away to see the black headed girl standing in front of him.

"Can I help you?" the girl walked over to him "no but I can help you" she reached down and UN zipped his pants dahvie jumped back "wait now hold on!" dahvie put his hand out "what's wrong?" she leaned forward to kiss him but he pulled away "STOP!" she looked at him dahvie looked angry "I'm in a relationship!" she laughed and grabbed his shirt trying to pull if up he grabbed her hands and moved away from her.

"I SAID STOP!' she looked at him "she won't know!" he pushed her gently to get her away from him "I'm not interested I'm in a happy relationship!" she snorted at him she crossed her arms "so I and you aren't going to have sex?" dahvie looked at her angrily "NO!" he screamed jay must of heard him because he walked out of his room and looked at dahvie the girl stomped past jay and out the door.

Dahvie looked at jay the other girl had left after jay and her were done he had his black boxer shorts on he walked over to dahvie who was still cleaning, jay walked over to dahvie and tapped him on the shoulder dahvie turned around to face jay "WHAT!?" dahvie was holding a beer can jay slapped it out of his hand it flew across the room.

Thank god it was empty it hit the floor and made a loud clang, dahvie watched the can stop then he turned and looked at jay "WHATS YOUR PROBLOME!" jay looked at him his eyebrows raised "ME! You're the one who's acting weird!" Dahvie looked at him his eyebrows were narrowed dahvie shoved jay "don't shove me!" jay shoved dahvie and dahvie stepped back catching his balance then he looked at jay.

He stepped forward "don't push me jay!" jay looked at him "what is wrong with you!?" jay got shoved again so jay stepped forward and got face to face with dahvie "GET OUT OF MY FACE!" jay tilted his head "you have turned into a fucked bastard!" dahvie knocked their heads together pushing jay's head back but jay pushed back "maybe I'm tired of living in a dirty house maybe I want a break from partying and maybe I'm in a relationship!"

Jay sneered at him dahvie was shoved he tripped and fell to the ground he didn't even sit their he jumped up and tackled jay they both fell to the ground dahvie was punched in the head dahvie grabbed jay's hair and yanked his head around jay kneed dahvie in the chest causing dahvie to gag and let go of jay.

Jay pushed him off and stood up he turned and went to walk away but we was hit in the head by a beer bottle he rubbed his head and turned around dahvie was standing their holding another bottle jay flicked dahvie off "FUCK YOU!" Dahvie threw another bottle at him but jay dogged it and ran into his room and shut the boor as another bottle hit the door and shattered.

Dahvie walked into the living room "PICE OF SHIT!" he just went back to cleaning, after a long time he cleaned the house and his room dahvie laid down on his bed the spot on dahvies face where jay had punched him turned a light purple and red and his chest also had a burse and it was throbbing.

Jay was in his room he had a lump on his head from where dahvie had thrown the bottle at him he had fallen asleep.

Dahvie drifted off to sleep about ten minutes later dahvies phone went off but he didn't hear it was jeffree.

At about 4:10 jay was awake and getting ready to go party with Daniel, Daniel was picking him up at any minute then he heard the door ring so he walked over and answered it was jeffree and Daniel, he smiled as they both walked in Daniel walked in the kitchen to get something to drink jeffree looked at jay and noticed the large lump on his head "what happened?" jay narrowed his eyebrows "Fucken dahvie threw a bottled at me!" jeffree laughed "its not fucken funny he's been acting weird and we got into it last night!" jeffree stopped laughing he looked at jay "what's wrong?" jay flicked his hand and shrugged his shoulders "I don't know I brought some girl and guy home with me and then after words we got into it!" jeffree shook his head "wait you brought a girl home!" jay raised an eyebrow "ummm yeah so that me and dahvie could have some fun!" jeffree was mad "where is he!?" jay looked at the door "he's asleep!" jeffree waited for jay and Daniel to leave, about 4 hours later jeffree was sitting on the couch then he heard a door open dahvie walked out and noticed jeffree on the couch he jumped "oh hi jeffree why are you here so early?" jeffree stood up and walked over to him dahvie went to hug him but jeffree moved away.

Dahvie looked at him "Daniel drove me over didn't you get my message?" dahvie looked at his phone "sorry I was asleep" jeffree crossed his arms dahvie looked at him "what's wrong?" jeffree started to tear up dahvie reached out to touch him but jeffree jerked away " jeffree are you okay?" jeffree looked at him "NO! Jay told me about the girl that was over at your house!" dahvie looked at him confused "what?" jeffree was crying.

"Why did you sleep with someone els?" dahvie reached out "I didn't" jeffree slapped him "I'm not good enough or is it because I'm a man?" dahvie was shocked "jeffree I didn't sleep with anyone and I love you!" jeffree let out a sarcastic laugh "I get it you don't want to be with me!" dahvie watched as jeffree turned and headed for the door but he was stooped when jay opened the door and walked in jeffree walked by him jay closed the door.

"What was his problem?" dahvie looked at jay "why did you tell him I had sex with that girl!" jay looked at him "I didn't!" dahvie grabbed his hair and yelled jay looked at him "what the hell is wrong with you?" dahvie walked into the kitchen he grabbed a bottle of jack he walked past jay and walked into his room and slammed the door.

After about 3 hours jay went to talk to dahvie he stopped at the door he opened it and walked in and shut the door behind him he walked over to dahvie and sat on the bed dahvie was totally wasted jay noticed the tears falling down his face "you okay?" dahvie slurred "no" jay watched as dahvie drunk out of the bottle.

"Why are you crying?" dahvie wasn't in his right mind when you're drunk you say things that you probably wouldn't say when you're sober, dahvie looked at jay "I… I'm not cry-crying!" "what's wrong dahvie?" dahvie sighed as more tears fell from his face "he left me" jay's eye widen "what?" dahvie looked at him "he left me!" jay looked shocked "who?" dahvie picked up his phone and played the message that jeffree had left him.

"Hey baby, I'm just calling to tell you that I'm going to catch a ride with Daniel so I'll be over early and I can't believe that tomorrow it's our two month anniversary! And don't try so hard, I just want to spend the day with you … well love you bye!"

Jay looked at dahvie he took another big swig of the liquor jay took the phone and replayed the message he knows that voice it's "jeffree star!" dahvie took the phone from him and threw it across the room making the message cut off jay looked at dahvie he never looked this bad.

"You were dating jeffree star?" dahvie picked up his camera and handed it to jay, he flipped through the pitchers they were all of him and jeffree he stopped on one and looked at if it was of both of them kissing jay clicked the button and the next pitched was of him and jeffree they were sitting in his bed covered up with his nightmare before Christmas blanket and jeffree had the blanket pulled over his nose and dahvie was kissing him on the fore head jeffree looked like he was sleeping.

Jay looked at dahvie he was still crying he handed him his camera back and again dahvie threw it, it hit the wall jay looked at the empty bottles "he said that… I cheated on him... And that I was lying!" jay patted him on the shoulder "dude … I'm sorry!" dahvie stood up and walked into the kitchen fallowed by jay dahvie fell over and he laid their on his back gurgling then he suddenly turned over and threw up jay walked over to him "dahvie stop drinking!" dahvie finished throwing up the he whipped his mouth then he looked at jay "I'm going to drink myself to death!" he went to stand up he stumbled and walked into the kitchen.

Jay walked outside and picked up his phone he dialed jeffree's number and put it on speaker phone it rang a few times then someone picked up, "hello?" jay sighed "jeffree dahvies drinking himself to death!" jeffree scoffed "and?" jay's mouth parted "AND! He is going to die if you don't talk to him!" jeffree sighed "I don't want to talk to him!" then the phone hung up jay yelled.

Jayy walked into the house dahvie was passed out on the floor with his camera in his right hand.

Jeffree sat on his bed hugging his pink pillow Daniel walked past the door then stopped and walked in "you okay jeffree?" jeffree turned around and tears streamed down his face "me and dahvie broke up!" Daniel looked at him in shock then he opened his mouth "why?" jeffree hugged the pillow tighter "he slept with someone els!"

Daniel just shrugged and walked out of the room, as soon as he did jeffree's cell went off he picked it up "I TOLD YOU-!" "JEFFREE! DAHVIE WONT WAKE UP!" jay's voice was loud and scared jeffree became frightened "Wait jay what's wrong!" jay started to cry "HE'S DEAD!" jeffree jumped up and ran to Daniel "DANIEL! WE NEED TO GET OVER TO DAHVIES!" Daniel looked at him "Whoa wait what's wrong why are you freaking out?" jeffree looked at him he had the phone still to his ear "DAHVIE IS DEAD!" Daniel dropped his glass cup.

Daniel rushed to get his keys "okay let's go!" jeffree ran out on the door and got into the car they rushed over to dahvies house as fast as they could "JEFFREE WHERE ARE YOU?" jay screamed Daniel ran a red light causing cars to stop.

"WERE ABOUT 3 MINUTES AWAY!?" Jay screamed "HURY!" after that jeffree hung up they reached the house and jeffree jumped out of the car it didn't even come to a complete stop Daniel stopped the car and got out jeffree ran into the house.

"JAY?" "JEFFREE!" jeffree ran into the living room and saw jay leaning over dahvie jeffree fell immediatly down on his knees and reached out and touched dahvie he looked at jay "did you call an ambulance?" jay nodded "I called you right after!" jeffree pulled dahvies head into his lap.

He looked at his chest "HES NOT BREATHING!" Daniel walked in and put his hand over his mouth he walked over and looked down "it looks like he's sleeping" jeffree punched Daniel in the leg "NOWS NOT YHE TIME TO JOKE!" jeffree screamed as tears fell from his face jay shook dahvie "WAKE UP!" jeffree leaned over him their faces nearly touching "please wake up!" he kissed him gently "don't die!" jay looked up to hear the paramedics.

Jeffree stroked dahvies hair jeffree was pulled to the side "no let me go!" one of the paramedics held jeffree back "I'm sorry but you can't do anything!" they did CPR jeffree heard one of them call out "he's breathing!" they put him on the stretcher jeffree reached out as the passed with his body he was able to grab his shirt but was pulled away.

Jeffree screamed Daniel was holding jay back as the loaded dahvie in the ambulance the let them free to go to the hospital.

Jay and jeffree was taken to the hospital by Daniel when they got their they rushed around looking for dahvie until jeffree found one of the doctors "do you know where I can find dahvie vanity?" the doctor frowned "third floor room 239" jeffree and jay and Daniel ran to the elevator and waited.

They reached the third floor and as soon as elevator opened they all ran out and ran down the hall jeffree was getting strange looks it's along with jay and Daniel they reached the room that dahvie was in they opened the door and walked in Daniel closed the door jeffree ran over to the bed dahvie was hooked up to a respirator and had IV's in his arms he was breathing.

Jeffree reached out and hugged him jeffree looked at dahvies face jay stood next to the bed "is he okay?" "Yes he's sleeping!" a doctor walked in jeffree looked at the doctor "he had some alcohol poisoning" jeffree looked at dahvie.

"Don't worry he'll be fine!" After awhile Daniel had fallen asleep in the chair and jay was sitting in the other chair with his arms crossed watching dahvie sleep jeffree was still sitting on the side of the bed holding dahvies hand.

"You know he didn't have sex with that girl" jeffree turned and looked at jay "he didn't?" jay shook his head "nope he made her leave!" jeffree looked at dahvie and smiled jeffree leaned forward and kissed dahvie on the cheek "I'm sorry baby" "its okay!" jeffree was startled when dahvie spoke he looked at him.

Dahvies eye were open but drowsy looking his voice was weak and hoarse jay smiled "hey girl! How are ya?" dahvie turned his head to look at jay "I'm … okay!" jay smiled "baby?" dahvie turned and looked at jeffree "what?" jeffree gently moved the respirator mask and leaned forward and kissed him.

Jay giggled as the two kissed Daniel woke up and saw them kissing "ohhhhh, what's this?" jeffree looked at Daniel with an annoyed look Daniel turned and looked at dahvie he waved "hi dahvie!" dahvie smiled and waved back.

Jay jumped when the door opened and the doctor walked in, the doctor looked at jay strangely jay suck his tongue out at the doctor and crossed his arms the doctor rolled his eyes and walked over to dahvie he looked at dahvie "well Mr. … vanity?" dahvie nodded the doctor just looked at him "well as soon as you feel better you may leave!"

Dahvie looked at jeffree then at jay and Daniel "I think I can go home, I feel fine!" the doctor nodded "okay then! Well the nurses will fix you up and you can go!" jeffree smiled. The nurses came in and UN hooked dahvie after that dahvie and jeffree left the hospital and went back to the house.

Jay and Daniel finished cleaning the house while jeffree watched dahvie; dahvie was lying on his bed next to jeffree they were both quiet the door was closed, jeffree turned and looked at dahvie "I'm sorry!" dahvie turned and looked at jeffree "jeffree … it's okay, I forgive you I love you and I care about you!"

Jeffree leaned over and hugged him dahvie hugged him back and kissed his fore head "happy anniversary!" jeffree looked at him "happy anniversary" they leaned in to kiss but suddenly the door swung open and jay and Daniel ran in "OMG!" dahvie looked at jay.

Daniel smiled "sorry we interrupted you!" jay had his hand over his mouth but he was still smiling dahvie blushed and threw a pillow at jay, jay dogged it and popped up laughing "MISSED ME-!" he got smacked in the face with another pillow.

Dahvie smiled then looked at jeffree who was chuckling jay popped up again and smiled "GIRL! …!" dahvie looked at jay and tilted his head "don't girl me!" Daniel laughed but was interrupted by jeffree "don't think you're off the hook, you barged in here too!" Daniel smiled and looked at dahvie him and jay were making faces at eachother.

"So you two are dating?" dahvie blushed and scratched his head and looked at jeffree with wondering eyes jeffree looked at jay "yeah were together!" jeffree jumped on top of dahvie and smiled jay's eyes went crazy and Daniel smiled, and looked at dahvie he was beet red.

Daniel looked at jay and gave a hint, hint wink "hey jay? Want to go out for awhile?" jay looked at Daniel and winked "ohhhhh, yeah! Let's go out and get some drinks and come back" they looked at dahvie who was looking at them like they were retarded "what are you on ... Drugs?" jeffree grinned agents dahvie Daniel smiled "or we can stay and listen to you scream?" dahvie shook his head "NO!" they turned and left.

Dahvie looked up at jeffree and smiled jeffree smiled back at him they both sat there for a while before jeffree made his move he began to grind into dahvie making dahvie moan softly jeffree moved to let dahvie on top jeffree parted his legs to let dahvie slide in-between his skinny slender legs.

Jeffree wrapped his legs around dahvies waist and leaned up to kiss him they kissed gently then they moved away dahvie sat up and began to undress along with jeffree they both striped down naked dahvie took his place back in between jeffree's legs they dahvie leaned down and kissed jeffree, jeffree opened his mouth to let dahvie in dahvie played with jeffree's tongue and explored his hot wet mouth.

Jeffree wrapped his arms around dahvies neck "mmm" jeffree moaned as dahvies tongue stroked his, dahvie opened his eyes to see that jeffree's brown ones looking back at him jeffree blinked a few times and then closed his eyes.

Dahvie could feel his member hardening he moaned as jeffree grinded into him causing their dicks to touch jeffree continued to do this till he became extremely hard dahvie reached down and gripped jeffree's member and began to pump it and squeeze it jeffree let out a low sigh and threw his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes.

Jeffree started to fuck dahvies hand jeffree gripped dahvies shoulders and pushed harder into his hand dahvie let go of jeffree's member, jeffree grabbed dahvies member and stroked it a few times before dahvie position himself at jeffree's entrance.

Jeffree wrapped his arms around dahvies neck and wrapped his legs around dahvies waist letting dahvie have better aces to his ass, dahvie looked at jeffree, jeffree nodded and parted his mouth to breath dahvie pressed forward into jeffree, jeffree hissed and dahvie moaned as he filled jeffree up.

He stopped for a moment and then he looked at jeffree "you're so tight!" jeffree opened his eyes to look at dahvie; dahvie began to move pushing in and out of jeffree slowly jeffree pushed his face into the crook of dahvies neck and let out a hot breath.

Jeffree's member was rubbing agent's dahvies belly dahvies smooth skin felt so good dahvie could feel the hard member pushing agents his stomach he gripped the sheets and started to pick up speed and momentum dahvie grunted as he pushed in and out jeffree moaned dahvie kissed jeffree on the lips then he bit his lip the pressure was building up and the heat in his stomach grew hotter with each push.

Dahvie gripped jeffree's hips and rammed harder into him causing jeffree to hiss "yes!" dahvie flipped his hair so he could see he was breathing hard and he was sweating he could feel it, it was about to happen dahvie hissed and bit his lip jeffree began to move his hips with dahvies.

Jeffree could feel it to the pressure was building up and his member started to throb dahvie trusted harder into jeffree a few more times and he felt it "IM CUMMING!" he hissed as he ejaculated into jeffree dahvie rode out the pleasure but he felt a hot sticky liquid land on his belly jeffree had came shortly after.

Jeffree sighed as the pleasure subsided dahvie pulled out of jeffree and sat on his butt and took a deep breath he looked at jeffree who had sat up and crossed his legs he smiled and let out a huff of air, dahvie moved to sit next to jeffree they looked at eachother and kissed, they heard the door click dahvie grabbed his blanket and cover their self's jay cracked the door "you done?"

Dahvie let out a sigh "yeah" jay opened the door and walked in fallowed by Daniel jeffree looked at dahvie who had hid under the blanket jeffree looked back at jay and Daniel they both smiled "okay love birds how about we get dressed and chill out?"

Dahvie moved under the blankets and popped his head out to look at them "I'm tiered I'm going to bed!"He turned over and pulled the blanket over his head jay giggled "yeah everyone get tired after sex!" jeffree fell back on the bad and growled jay looked at Daniel "you must be out of yo mind slap it up and gimme a high five!" Daniel and jay jumped up in the air and gave eachother a high five.

Jay just kept talking but dahvie and jeffree had fallen asleep while jay and Daniel talked jay noticed that they were asleep so jay and Daniel left the room after shutting off the lights, dahvie woke later that night and moved he bumped into jeffree causing him to stir from his sleep.

Jeffree mumbled dahvie turned and looked at him "oh baby did I wake you?" Jeffree moved closer "yeah but its okay!" dahvie kissed jeffree on the head jeffree smiled and yawned he pressed hard agents dahvie, jeffree moaned as dahvie shifted and brushed agents jeffree's member.

Dahvie was lying on his back he opened his eyes when he felt jeffree shift next to him he looked over and jeffree had gotten up and walked into the bathroom dahvie smiled and fallowed behind him dahvie walked into the bathroom, jeffree was looking for his pink cunt briefs.

Dahvie had picked up his blue and purple bed pants he slipped them on without this boxers he looked at jeffree and rubbed his eyes "what are you looking for?" jeffree looked around "my briefs!" dahvie got up and walked into his room and bent over to look under his bed and he found the small pink piece of clothing.

He walked back into the bathroom "I found them!" dahvie looked at jeffree and smiled jeffree turned around and took the article of clothing from him he slipped his pink briefs on and turned to see dahvie leaning drowsily on the door frame he yawned and walked past dahvie he opened the bed room door.

Jeffree walked to the kitchen fallowed by dahvie, dahvie sat on one of the black stools at the counter jeffree opened the fridge and looked around.

Jay ran out of his room with Daniel "HEY GRIL!" dahvie closed his eyes and laid his head down on the counter top, jeffree turned slightly to look over his shoulder but turned his head back to the fridge and scan the items for something to snack on jeffree closed the fridge and went over to the cabinets.

Jay sat next to dahvie "what's wrong D!?" dahvie lifted his head up to look at jay "I got a head ache!" jeffree walked over to the medicine cabinet and grabbed the Advil then he open the fridge and grabbed a Dr pepper he walked over to dahvie and handed the coke and medicine to him.

Dahvie dropped the pills in his mouth and opened the Dr Pepper dahvie took a large gulp of the drink then he sat it down on the counter jeffree had found a box of chocolate chip cookies he walked over and sat to the right of dahvie.

Daniel reached over and took some of the cookies and held them in one hand and ate out of the other jay reached over and took one of the cookies Daniel had Daniel looked at jay and growled and tried to take the cookie from him but if failed when jay had quickly stuck the whole cookie in his mouth.

Dahvie had his head lying on the counter top and jeffree was rubbing his back with his left hand and biting on a cookie in the other jay and Daniel were wrestling on the floor over a cookie and it was very childish but it was jay and Daniel they were like big kids.

Dahvie looked up at jeffree and smiled but his head ache throbbed when jay let out one of his famous high pitched screams "DDDAAAHHHVVVIIIEEE!" dahvie turned and looked at him Daniel had him pinned on the floor and was tickling him.

Jeffree leaned back to see them dahvie rolled his neck to make it pop then he popped his knuckles and his back he stood up and walked back into his room and plopped down on the bed jeffree had put the cookies up and fallowed he walked into dahvies room and close the door and turned off the lights and laid down next to him.

They could still hear Daniel and jay wrestling around and jays loud high pitched yells "GIRL!" dahvie giggled so did jeffree then they heard something really funny, it was dead quiet the pitch dark room was sinking in but then "DON'T PUT THAT THEIR!" dahvie and jeffree busted out laughing.

Daniel and jay could hear their loud laughs jay screamed again "AAAHHH!" dahvie and jeffree giggled again dahvie sighed "I wish that they would shut up!" jeffree sighed "put your hands over your ears!" dahvie moved and put his hands over his ears jeffree sucked in a deep breath of air "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

It got quiet real quick all they heard was their feet across the hard wood floor then a large slam Daniel tripped jay but eventually the house was quiet jeffree cuddled up next to dahvie to get warm dahvie turned over and wrapped his arms around jeffree and pulled him into his chest.

Jeffree had fallen asleep first but dahvie fallowed shortly after jay and Daniel were sitting on jays bed and they were watching IT Daniel wasn't scared of clowns but jay was, dahvie was sound asleep until he heard jay scream.

Jeffree was softly snoring dahvie placed his right hand over jeffree's ear to block out the loud screaming "AHHHH!" dahvie sighed and closed his eyes to see if he could get to sleep eventually he did.

Jay and Daniel had fallen asleep an hour after dahvie and jeffree did.

The next morning dahvie slowly woke up his head ache was gone and so was jeffree! He jumped up and ran out of his room he stopped when he heard running water dahvie smile jeffree was taking a shower he sighed "I guess I half to wait!" he walked over to the couch and sat down.

About ten minutes later jay had walked by into the kitchen with Daniel dahvie got off of the couch and walked into the kitchen he scratched his head and looked around then spotted jay "what are you doing?" jay stretched "eating cereal" dahvie looked over Daniel was sitting at the dining room table with a box of cookie crisp dahvie walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a blue bowl and the Trix.

He walked over to the table and sat down next to jay he poured the cereal first then the milk he noticed that jay had poured chocolate milk in with his cocoa puffs making it extra chocolaty dahvie cringed "do you think that's too much chocolate?" jay pulled the spoon out of his mouth and spoke "No!" some of the cereal flew out of his mouth and onto the table dahvie scooted his bowl over slightly and cover it with his hand.

Jeffree walked into the kitchen He was wearing black skinny jeans and one of his band shirts that had the beauty killer bomb on it that said beauty killer he sat down next to dahvie and smiled dahvie still had his bed cloths on but jeffree didn't care.

Dahvie had gotten a bowl for jeffree it was a pink bowl that had hello kitty on it jeffree smiled, dahvie had swallowed his food "okay what do you want? We got about every cereal you could want!" jeffree handed his bowl to dahvie "I'll have whatever you're eating!" dahvie poured the Trix in the bowl then the milk jeffree took the bowl from dahvie.

They all were quiet before jay flicked a cocoa puff at dahvie he whispered really low "girl" dahvie giggled and picked up a Trix puff and threw it at him then jay threw another it hit jeffree on the cheek jeffree pulled the spoon out of his mouth and threw a piece of cereal at jay "boy you didn't just throw cereal at me! I just did my hair!" Daniel laughed.

"We can't help it that you're trying to dress up for your boy toy jeffree!" Jeffree giggled and slid his bowl off into Daniel's lap "OOPP'S!" Daniel sat there and looked at jeffree then he went back to eating his cereal.

After the large mess they made dahvie and jay had cleaned up the kitchen and Daniel and jeffree had dressed up, after that dahvie and jay had gotten dressed and was ready to hang out and party! Jeffree was again looking for something to eat in the fridge but there was nothing dahvie walked by the door way but stopped "are you hungry?" jeffree turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder "yeah" dahvie looked over at jay and Daniel they looked bored and out of their heads.

Dahvie smiled brightly and grabbed jeffree by the hand and drug him into the living room "OKAY GUYS!" jay and Daniel looked at him interested "we are going grocery shopping!" jay's eyes lit up and he smirked happily Daniel smiled having something to do now.

They all stood up and headed for the door jeffree was holding dahvies hand jay jumped in excitement when they reached the black car jeffree opened the passenger's side door and sat down dahvie was driving and jay was behind jeffree and Daniel was behind dahvie, dahvie started the car jay leaned forward and turned the CD player on he put dahvies mix CD on prisoner jeffree smiled and looked at dahvie he was too busy trying to drive but dahvie noticed and turned and looked at him and smiled lovingly.

They drove for about 20 minutes before dahvie had chosen baby by Justin bibber dahvie sung along with the song jeffree blushed and crossed his legs "you know you love me, I know you care! Just shout whenever and I'll be there, you are my love, you are my heart and we would never ever, ever be apart!" jeffree's heart warmed up "ohh for you I would have done whatever!" Jay and Daniel sat quietly smiling at them "I'll buy you anything I'll buy you any ring! And I'm in pieces baby fix me! But you shake me till you wake me from this bad dream"

Dahvie continued to sing the whole ride till they came to the store!

Dahvie and jeffree, jay, Daniel walked into wall mart jay ran over and grabbed a cart he jumped in it fallowed by Daniel, Daniel sat in jays lap with his legs hanging over the front of the cart dahvie and jeffree walked over and both pushed the cart.

Jeffree sighed and let out a tired breath dahvie looked at him in concern "you don't half to push the cart!" jeffree smiled at him Daniel and jay were yelling "GO!" dahvie let the cart go and walked away he grabbed jeffree's hand and led him the other way.

Jay sat there for a moment before yelling "GIRL!" dahvie laughed and held jeffree's hand Daniel had jumped out of the cart and took over he pushed jay around fallowing dahvie and jeffree.

Jay sat with his legs crossed in the middle of the cart he had a big grin on his face dahvie sighed and looked at jay "we are going to need two carts!" jay nodded and got out of the cart so that the items had somewhere to go jay knew that they were going to pass the candy and sweets isle jay looked at dahvie with pleading eyes he stuck out his lip and gave his best puppy dog face.

He knew exactly witch face he needed to braked dahvie, dahvie sighted one closed his eyes "okay go get your candy jay" jay grabbed jeffree's hand and pulled him down the aisle "come on jeffree!" jeffree smiled at jays childish actions but he fallowed "slow down jay!" dahvie stood by the cart waiting for jeffree to come back.

Daniel walked over to him and smiled "so? … You and jeffree are doing okay?" dahvie felt nervous "yes!" Daniel smiled and looked at him "okay I just want what's best for him!" dahvie didn't move his head he looked forward and stared at jeffree "I hope you do the right thing!" dahvie looked at Daniel "and what's the right thing?" Daniel scratched his head "don't tell him you love him If you don't mean it, I'm not saying you don't but he had boyfriends that said they loved him too but they abused him … I broke up with him because we're basically sisters!" dahvie didn't know what to say but he looked at Daniel "Daniel! Look at me!" Daniel turned and looked at dahvie Daniel finally could see dahvies serious side he was a little frightened "Daniel … I love him I love him more than I have loved anyone before and I wouldn't hurt him or abuse him I promise!" Daniel smiled and could feel tears well up in his eyes he reached out and hugged dahvie "thank you!" dahvie hugged him back.

Daniel pulled away from dahvie when he heard jeffree call out to them "jays got his candy!" Daniel wiped his eyes and straitened up he didn't like to let jeffree see him cry jay ran up to the cart and dropped a large armful of different candy but he had like 4 large bags of blow pops witch dahvie even ate jeffree had one bag of candy and it was skittles he placed it in the cart.

Dahvie looked at jay in disbelief "okay this in now you're and Daniels cart!" dahvie walked away to get a cart for him and jeffree he came back with another cart shortly after jeffree stood next to Daniel and watched as jay ran through the store and grabbed whatever he wanted dahvie sighed and gripped jeffree's hand and pulled him along as he walked as jay and Daniel shopped for their goodies.

Jeffree could feel his heart it was warm and heavy with love dahvie held jeffree's hand he gently swung it back and forward.

Jeffree looked over at the erotic isle that had condoms lubes and other sexual items jeffree pulled dahvie toward the isle dahvie blushed and scratched his head jeffree smiled and showed him a pack of condoms dahvie looked at the red box he turned a deep red "cherry flavored condoms?" jeffree smiled and handed them to dahvie "yep!" dahvie looked at the box "why do we need condoms?" jeffree blushed "for when ummm?" he points down at his groin "what?" jeffree rubbed the back of his neck "for when we blow eachother" dahvie smirked "but I like the taste of your dick" jeffree blushed a deep red and coughed averting his eyes to the rack dahvie giggled and threw the condoms in the cart.

Jeffree handed dahvie few more items some different flavored condoms and some lubes that were different flavors and colors that did certain things dahvie smiled and was a little shocked that jeffree would hand him a pink and blue vibrating rings dahvie looked at the box then at jeffree "what do these do?" jeffree blushed "you put them on your dick and they vibrate" dahvie shrugged his shoulders.

Jeffree smiled brightly at dahvie "can't wait to try this stuff out!" dahvie blushed and smiled he was just happy jeffree and dahvie continued their shopping they all eventually met up they all had what they wanted to eat and some other random items like dahvie had bought a new x box 360.

They checked out and put the stuff in the car jay and anile had to hold a few bags but they were quiet as they sucked on their push pops jay at one point rummaged through the bag he was holding and he found the cherry flavored condoms he elbowed Daniel and showed him the box Daniel opened the box and got one of the condoms jay had got one too.

Jay had opened it and put it on his push pop and Daniel giggled at the idea and did the same they began to laugh jeffree looked at dahvie strangely and then turned to look at jay and Daniel, jay laughed and looked at jeffree showing him the condoms jeffree turned red and grabbed the box from him "don't be wasting my condoms!" dahvie turned around and looked at jay and laughed "dude why put them on your blow pops?" jay laughed loudly "because they taste good and it's a condom!" dahvie sighed "just don't take any more okay?" jay nodded dahvie looked at Daniel and Daniel nodded dahvie looked at jeffree he was bright red and he had his arms crossed dahvie nudged him and smiled jeffree looked at him and smiled.

When they reached the house they all carried in everything dahvie had handed jeffree all their items and told him to put it in his room jeffree walked to dahvies room with the bag and placed it next to his bed when he came back into the kitchen jay and dahvie were putting items up.

Jeffree and Daniel helped jeffree picked up the last item and placed it in the fridge by time they all got done shopping and putting things up it was 10:48 at night jay had passed out on in his beanie bag chair and Daniel was on the couch passed out and jeffree was sitting at the counter watching dahvie be big brother.

Jeffree loved how dahvie took care of jay he was like dahvies little brother, dahvie gently picked jay up and carried him to his room and turned the lights off then he went and got a blanket and pillow for Daniel he covered Daniel up and placed the pillow under his head and turned the lights off.

Dahvie sighed and walked into the kitchen and sat in front of jeffree "I'm tired!" jeffree played with the cup he had "so you're tired?" dahvie looked up at jeffree knowing what he was referring to dahvie smiled "I'm not really tired" jeffree looked up at dahvie and leaned forward dahvie leaned forward and they both kissed dahvie stuck his tongue in jeffree's mouth and swirled it around jeffree moaned loudly.

Dahvie could feel jeffree grip his shirt and pull at it dahvie pulled away and grabbed his jeffree's hand and lead him to his room dahvie waited till they were both inside then he closed the door and locked it dahvie turned around and jeffree was standing in the middle of the room.

Dahvie walked over to him and began to kiss him jeffree pushed hard agent's dahvie jeffree felt his shirt being removed and he pulled away and waved his finger at dahvie, dahvie looked at him confused jeffree walked over to dahvies stereo and put in his CD.

Dahvie watched as jeffree clicked the buttons until he turned around and pushed dahvie down on the bed he smiled and stood in the middle of the room he began to strip the song that he was striping to was get physical the song played in the back ground jeffree moved his body sexually as he pulled his shirt off dahvie also took his shirt off.

Jeffree had continued his strip dance until he was in his black panties dahvie had noticed the large bulge in jeffree's panties when jeffree was close enough dahvie reached forward and stroked the bulge with his palm causing jeffree to moan loudly dahvie caressed the bulge with his hand jeffree watched as dahvie pulled his panties down slowly.

Jeffree watched as his fully erected member sprung out dahvie could see the scars that jeffree had caused a few months ago but they were fully healed dahvie leaned forward kissing the head of jeffree's shaft as he pulled away he licked the head a few times flicking his tongue over the sensitive flesh jeffree hissed at the sensation dahvie pulled away.

Jeffree was already a bright pink and he was breathing heavy that little touch did this jeffree stroked himself trying to get the feeling back but dahvie stopped him and stood up holding jeffree's hand so he couldn't pleasure himself dahvie had stripped all the way down and was naked jeffree and dahvie were fully pushed agents eachother.

Dahvie felt their members strike eachother witch made him moan as they kissed jeffree walked over to the bed and sat down waiting for dahvie to come and fuck him dahvie had sat on the bed with jeffree, jeffree had the bag of items they had bought at the store jeffree pulled out some items he opened the box pulling out the vibrating ring he twirled it around his finger and looked at dahvie.

Dahvie blushed as jeffree placed the ring around his dick jeffree looked at dahvie and smiled then he turned the ring on dahvie closed his eyes as the ring vibrated he gripped the sheets and bit his lip it felt good jeffree smiled "how is it?" dahvie opened his mouth but shut it.

Jeffree pulled the ring off and dahvie let out a loud moan "it was great!" jeffree giggled "I told you!" dahvie put the ring on jeffree and turned it on jeffree tried to keep his eyes open but it failed the pleasure was too much jeffree sighed and let out a deep moan dahvie stroked jeffree while the ring vibrated dahvie could feel the vibrating through jeffree's member.

"I'm going to come!" dahvie quickly pulled the ring off jeffree opened his eyes and looked at him dahvie placed the ring on the night stand he opened the drawer and pulled out actual police handcuffs they were the short ones that held together tightly.

He grabbed jeffree's hand and cuffed one he looked at jeffree "this looks fun!" dahvie pushed jeffree down on his belly and cuffed him jeffree could feel a leather collar being wrapped around his neck it was tight but it was not too tight.

Jeffree sat up and looked at dahvie and smiled jeffree was pushed on his back and dahvie took one of his bandanas and placing it in jeffree's mouth and tying it jeffree heard dahvie move around and jeffree threw his head back as dahvie swallowed jeffree hole jeffree moaned as loud as he could dahvie smirked the gag was doing its job keeping him quiet.

Dahvie sucked hard causing jeffree to yell loudly but the gag muffled the cry's dahvie continued to suck jeffree yanked his hands around griping the sheets underneath him dahvie sucked on the head of jeffree's member and swirled his tongue around the top and pulled way he looked at jeffree who was looking back at him his face was a bright red and his breathing was labored sucking in air from his nose and letting it out quickly.

Dahvie moved his hair out of his face and smiled he pushed jeffree over on his belly and kissed his back and all of his tattoos jeffree felt dahvies hands grip his side's dahvie bit his lip and pushed forward jeffree let out a loud moan dahvie pushed deeper and moaned he stopped and took a deep breath.

Jeffree was on his knees bent over the hand cuffs kept his hands together jeffree struggled with the cuffs they started to rub his wrist raw and started to bleed he was pushed forward suddenly dahvie started to push in and out slowly enjoying the warm and hot sensation.

Jeffree bit down on the piece of cloth dahvie continued to slowly push in and out dahvie slipped his middle finger and his index fingers under the collar and pulled jeffree's neck back causing him to let out a choked sound and his back arched as dahvie pulled the tight pink collar.

Dahvie began to go faster and ram harder the pleasure was too much jeffree's eyes were wide open dahvie hit the spot inside of jeffree that made his legs shake and give out he shut his eyes dahvie was hitting that spot over and over jeffree moaned dahvie gripped the hand cuffs and held them still.

Jeffree's fingers and hands reached out for his hand his fingers gently stroked dahvies hand dahvie parted his mouth and hissed he rammed harder and harder and faster he had jeffree squealing and moaning dahvie stopped temporally he reached over to grab the vibrating ring he pulled out of jeffree and flipped jeffree over on his back.

Jeffree watched dahvie through half closed eyes he felt dahvie put the ring on him he wiggled a little he knew what was going to happen he sucked in a breath then dahvie turned the ring on jeffree clenched his teeth together biting the black cloth.

Dahvie spread jeffree's legs apart and pushed into him and started to push in and out jeffree swung his head back and moaned he was going to come he could feel it the ring and dahvie pushing in and out of him was too much he opened his eyes and looked at dahvie he was staring back at him dahvie held his legs open wide and pushed harder and deeper.

Dahvie closed his eyes and moaned jeffree snapped his eyes shut and moaned loudly "IM CUMMING!" he came and it spurted onto dahvie jeffree went limp and let dahvie finish dahvie had pushed in and out a few more times before he came and loudly moaned.

Dahvie stared at jeffree his limp body was still and motion less dahvie pulled out of jeffree and grabbed the key's that went to the cuff's he unlocked the cuff's and untied the bandana jeffree opened his mouth and took in a deep breath.

Dahvie went into the bathroom and got a wet rag he walked over to jeffree and gently wiped his wrist and his body jeffree sat up and gripped the pink collar with his slender fingers he found the latch and pulled at it but he couldn't get it off dahvie reached out and grabbed It "I got it" jeffree sat still as dahvie removed the collar.

Jeffree reached up and rubbed his raw neck the collar left a large pink line around his neck dahvie touched it gently "I'm sorry" jeffree looked at him "I didn't mean to be so rough" jeffree grabbed dahvies hand and brought it to his chest dahvie rubbed his soft skin and grazed his fingers over his tattoos.

Jeffree looked at him "I love you" dahvie smiled "I love you too" dahvie leaned forward and kissed jeffree on the cheek they both climbed in bed and cuddled together jeffree placed his face in dahvies chest and wrapped his arms around his back dahvie placed his chin on dahvies head and was holding his around the waist.

Dahvie was woke loudly when he heard a loud crash he jumped slightly bumping into jeffree who was already awake from the loud bang dahvie and jeffree rushed to find their cloths jeffree had put on one of dahvies large shirts and was warring his black panties underneath the long shirt dahvie had his boxer briefs on and walked out of his room jeffree was right behind him jay and Daniel were both in the living room looking around.

Dahvie looked at jay "what was that?" jay scratched his head "did it come from up stairs?" jeffree and dahvie looked at eachother they walked into the kitchen dahvie sighed "jay just left the window open and it slammed shut!" jay blushed and rubbed his head "sorry!" jeffree had locked the window he walked into the living room and looked at dahvie "I don't remember the window being broke!" dahvie looked at jeffree and jay "jay did you leave the window open?" jay shook his head at dahvie "I don't remember .. Wait I didn't!' dahvie looked at Daniel and jeffree "everyone get dressed!" Daniel and jay ran to jays room and dahvie had ran and put on his white and blue plaid shorts.

Jeffree was still in the kitchen investigating the window dahvie was still putting on his shorts jeffree heard a noise behind him he thought it was dahvie but he turned and about killed over a strange man was standing in front of him.

Jeffree was still in dahvies B.O.T.D.F shirt and his black panties the man smiled at him and looked at jeffree "where's vanity and von more?" jeffree was confused but it was all clear when the man popped out his switchblade and pointed it at jeffree, jeffree backed away slowly "DAHVIE!"

Dahvie ran out of his room and into the kitchen he stopped dead when he saw the intruder pointing a knife at jeffree "dahvie vanity!" dahvie looked at the strange man "I'm here to kill you and jay von Monroe!" dahvie could feel the fear inside him vanish into a protective one jay and Daniel had ran in shortly after.

Daniel screeched and hid behind jay, jay stood next to dahvie his childish happy grin was now replaced with an angry and serious face dahvie looked at jeffree who was pinned in the corner dahvie looked at the man angrily "jay call the police!" jay went to turn but was interrupted "wont do any good the phone and electricity have been cut!" the man laughed jeffree had tried to move but the man swung around and in the middle of turning he had cut jeffree on the arm.

"Ahh!" jeffree grabbed his arm and hissed dahvie stepped forward jay reached out to grab him but it was too late dahvie had reached out to grab the mad dahvie grabbed the man and tried to fight him but when dahvie had grabbed him the man stabbed him in the stomach dahvie released the man and fell backwards on the floor jeffree stood in shock "DAHVIE!?" dahvie rolled on his side and coughed the man went to reach for him but was kicked over by jay "don't touch my brother!" the man sprung up and tried to stab jay but it failed jay was limber and quick he had taken karate and martial arts the man grabbed jay buy the shirt jay had been wiping this guys ass.

Jay swung to kick him but the man caught jays leg and brought his elbow down on it fast and heavy braking his right leg "AHHHHH!" the man reached out and gripped jays shirt he swung around and threw jay across the floor.

jeffree took the opportunity to run over to dahvie he dropped down to his knees and looked at dahvie blood was running out of his mouth and he was holding his side "dahvie!" dahvie opened his eyes and looked at jeffree his eyes narrowed "jay!" jeffree turned and looked jay was laying on the floor crawling around jeffree looked up the man was standing in front of them he pointed the blood soaked knife at dahvie "your not done yet!" dahvie gripped jeffree's hand and looked at the man.

Jeffree stood up and moved in front of dahvie "NO!" jeffree crossed his arms "move faggot!" jeffree huffed "fuck you!" the man reached out to grab jeffree but Daniel had thrown a bottle at him "hey prick!" the man turned around and Daniel was holding another beer bottle the man laughed at him he pointed the knife at him Daniel broke the bottle over the counter and pointed at the man "come on over here!"

The man turned to see that jeffree had gotten dahvie to stand up but he was supported by jeffree they walked over by jay jeffree watched as the blood fell to the floor and left a long trail leading to where they were Daniel at this point were distracting the man with the broken bottle Daniel walked backward into the living room.

Jeffree reached out and looked at jay "jay take my hand stand up!" jay looked up his face was in pain and tears streaming off his face he looked at dahvie he had his eyes closed and was turning white he looked at jeffree with his big green eyes "jeffree? ..We're going to die!" jeffree shook his head and grabbed jays hand "no I won't let you I promise!" jay pulled himself up on one leg and jeffree supported him until Daniel walked over and wrapped his arm around jay.

Dahvie was getting heavier and more dead like with each minute jeffree shook him a little "dahvie?" dahvie had his eye closed but answered "yeah?" jeffree placed his hand over dahvies wound "stay awake okay?" dahvie slurred and raised his head to look at jeffree "jeffree?" jeffree looked at him "yeah?" dahvie slumped and fell on the floor jeffree immediatly fell down with him "DAHVIE!" the man slowly approached when Daniel averted his gaze to look at jeffree.

Jay opens his mouth "DANIEL!" Daniel pushed jay out of the way and blocked the stab with his fore arm Daniel yelped and kicked the man in the stomach pushing him back jay smiled "KICK HIS ASS DANIEL!" jeffree had started to have an asthma attack he began to breath hard and he grabbed his neck "I can't breathe!" jeffree laid down next to dahvie and gasped he stared at dahvie before everything went black.

Dahvie opened his eyes he was in his room on the bed jeffree was laying next to him jay was breathing hard and was holding his leg Daniel was sitting agents the door he was covered in blood he looked at dahvie and put his finger over his lips "SHHHH!" dahvie turned and looked at jeffree he quickly reached over and shook him "jeffree?" jeffree's mouth was parted and his chest wasn't moving dahvie was struck with fear.

He gripped his shirt and began to cry he bent over and kissed his forehead he looked at him he was pale and ghost white all of his lush pink color was gone he had no movement at all dahvie placed his head of his chest and listened he had a heart beat but he wasn't breathing dahvie stood up and walked over to his shelf he limped and opened his drawer he pulled out a glock and a tazer.

He pulled back on the glock a loud click filled the room he handed it to jay he held the tazer in his right hand and looked at Daniel he pointed at the closet Daniel grabbed jay and pulled him into the closet they cracked the door he looked at jay and smiled "shoot the mother fucker when I say shoot okay!" jay nodded and looked at jeffree.

Dahvie pushed the button on the tazer a few times it made a loud "click, click!" he sucked in a breath of air "IM GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" dahvie held the tazer up in the air and hit the button again he turned it all the way up on high he waited for a moment before the door swung open the man stood their bloody and holding his knife dahvie was shaking not from fear but from anger.

"I'll give you two options fucker 1 you leave my house, 2 you get near me and I fry your ass, and 3 you die!" the man laughed and stepped forward dahvie stuck his hand out fast and tazed the man the man fell over and passed out dahvie looked at jay and Daniel "get help!" Daniel stood up and ran to get his phone.

Dahvie walked over to his bed and stared at jeffree "jeffree? Jeffree?!" dahvie was crying "JEFFREE STAR! AWNSER ME!" he reached out and grabbed his shirt "WAKE UP!" jay leaned agents a wall outside in the hall he slid down crying as he heard dahvie scream loudly "JEFFREE!" jay placed his hands over his ears.

Trying to block out the screams he didn't want to hear them Daniel ran in the room and looked at dahvie "help is on the way!" dahvie shook jeffree "NO! DON'T DIE!" Daniel grabbed dahvie "STOP!" jeffree could hear them but why couldn't he answer dahvie leaned over and started to do CPR jay was in a shock stage Daniel left the room to check on him.

Dahvie tried one last time and pushed down he moved away and looked at him he closed his eyes and fell over the bed he screamed as loud as he could jay jerked at the loud yell Daniel grabbed him and hugged him jays sobs and cry's were bad he was shaking and wheezing.

Dahvie sobbed silently then he heard a noise that made him jerk to look at jeffree he heard a loud gasp he then saw jeffree's hand grab his "HUUU!" he took in a large breath his eye were wide open he gripped dahvies hand and wheezed.

Dahvie bent over him and looked at him "JEFFREE!?" jeffree turned and looked at him "I need my inhaler!" he wheezed out in a whisper dahvie stood up and ran over to his dresser and looked for jeffree's inhaler his shaky hands knocked everything over he found it he grabbed it and ran over to jeffree.

His wound didn't matter at this point he just wanted jeffree to be able to breathe "here" he handed it to him and jeffree took it he used the inhaler and sighed "I can breathe again!" dahvie tackled jeffree down on the bed he held him "don't leave please!" jeffree hugged him back "I won't I promise!" jay and Daniel walked in to see that jeffree was breathing they all dog piled onto of eachother.

After the cops had arrived and took the intruder to jail they had gone to the hospital dahvie and jay were injured badly jay's right leg was fractured and dahvie had been stabbed in the stomach and thank god it didn't hit any internal organs.

But he needed 100 stitches jeffree needed to get a few 100 stitches in his arm and hand Daniel needed stitches and had a broken finger they all were treated for their wounds dahvie had left along with the others.

When they all reached home they were all beaten up and tired dahvie slowly walked into the house and he was being helped by jeffree jay had hobbled in on his crutches and sat on the couch the blood was still everywhere broken glass laid on the kitchen floor everything was a mess.

Dahvie sighed and walked around and began to clean but jeffree stopped him "dahvie stop well get it tomorrow" dahvie wiped his blood off the floor and cleaned all of the blood up he walked into his room and laid down on the bed jeffree had fallowed shortly after they all had gone to bed.

The next morning dahvie woke to the sound of feet he noticed jeffree was MIA he tried to get up he hissed and let out a pained yelp he walked into the kitchen and jeffree was cleaning dahvie looked around and noticed all the blood and glass was cleaned up.

Jeffree noticed him he turned and looked at him "hi!" dahvie smiled "hey babe!" dahvie was in his tight black shorts he had no shirt on.

Jeffree had a pink tank top on and his tight grey gens dahvie walked over to the counter and opened the cabinet he reached for the Trix cereal but couldn't reach it jeffree reached up and grabbed the box for him he placed it on the counter and waited for dahvie to slowly but surely get his breakfast as dahvie poured the milk into the bowl jeffree walked up behind him and pinned him agents the counter.

Dahvie noticed this and blushed jeffree started to kiss dahvies neck, dahvie closed his eyes as jeffree slowly moved agents him dahvie was in no position to be doing this his wounds would hurt jeffree was making his point clear dahvie could feel the large bulge in jeffree's pants pushing agents him dahvie waited for jeffree to start his actions.

As jeffree grinded agent's dahvie he unbuttoned his shorts and stuck his hand down his under ware and stroked dahvie, jeffree humped dahvie harder and faster he stopped and undid his tight pants and pulled his cock out dahvie felt pull his shorts down.

Dahvie placed his hands on the counter jeffree pushed forward into dahvie making him moan loudly dahvie bit his lip and gripped the counter jeffree pushed in and out slowly dahvie hissed as jeffree pushed in and out.

Jeffree snaked his hand around to dahvies wound and held it gently dahvie gripped jeffree's hand and held it, jeffree licked dahvies neck and bit down then started to lick it again dahvie turned a flush pink.

Jeffree moved faster and rammed harder he moaned "I'm about to cum" dahvie sighed and took in a deep breath as jeffree pushed in and out suddenly dahvie felt sick as he spotted jay and Daniel watching them "jeffree!?" jeffree had spotted them to.

But he kept moving dahvie closed his eyes and gripped the counter "they can watch!" dahvie shook his head jeffree jerked his eyes shut and moaned loudly "ahhh!" jeffree came he pushed in and out a few more times before pulling out of dahvie.

Jay and Daniel walked into the kitchen jay walked past jeffree and looked at his erect member jay opened the fridge and looked around Daniel sat at the counter and looked at jeffree "kitchen is for eating! Not for fucking!" jeffree rolled his eyes and walked behind dahvie and pushed into him again and moved in and out.

Jayy turned and left not wanting to watch his best friend fucking Daniel stood and watched he nagged on and on about why he shouldn't be fucking in the kitchen jeffree came the second time he sighed and removed himself from dahvie.

Dahvies side was hurting he gripped it and leaned on the counter jeffree noticed "baby go lay down!" dahvie huffed and looked at him jeffree walked over to him and gripped his side to help him walk "I'll take care of you!" dahvie nodded and slowly walked with jeffree to his room.

Jeffree opened the door and walked dahvie to the bad and helped him lay down jeffree rubbed dahvies belly where the wound was, dahvie closed his eyes as jeffree did so dahvie felt jeffree's wet mouth kiss and lick the wound.

Dahvie ran his hand through jeffree's hair, jeffree smiled and looked at him dahvie had his eyes closed "jeffree?" jeffree moved closer "hmm?" dahvie yawned "wake me up in a hour so we can take a bath" jeffree smiled he liked that idea "okay but get your rest!" dahvie smiled and pulled the blanket up and over his nose.

"if you need anything yell" dahvie nodded slowly then yawned again jeffree watched him fall asleep then he went to see what Daniel was doing he walked into the living room and Daniel was gone he looked around and sighed.

He sat down on the couch and looked around Daniel was gone and dahvie was sleeping what to do, what to do then he heard a yell "hello?" jeffree listened "help" jeffree got up and walked to jays room and opened the door "jay?" jay sat up in his bed and looked at jeffree.

"Jeffree I can't get up can you help me?" jeffree smiled "yes" jeffree walked over and helped jay move his leg that was in a cast jay hissed as jeffree slowly moved his broken leg, jay smiled "thank you.." jeffree nodded "no problem!" jay pointed over at his crutches.

Jeffree reached over and handed them to him jeffree slipped his arm around jay's waist and helped him up off the bed and helped him walk into the living room to sit down on the couch jay sat down and smiled "thank you jeffree!" jeffree smiled and waved his hand "no prob!"

About two hours later jeffree went to wake dahvie up, he opened the door quietly and walked over to the bed he gently shook him "dahvie?" dahvie mumbled "mmm?" jeffree stroked his hair "its time to get up" dahvie opened his eyes and yawned.

Jeffree helped him sit up "you still want that bath?" dahvie nodded and held his side jeffree turned and walked into the bath room and started the water for the bath jeffree walked out of the bathroom to get dahvie, dahvie sat up and slowly stood up he knew jeffree was watching him.

It took every part of dahvie to not show any pain or scream he looked at jeffree and smiled as he slowly started to stride to the bath room jeffree fallowed close behind to make shure if dahvie fell that he was there to catch him.

Dahvie gripped the bottom of his black v neck shirt and took a deep breath and braced himself for the pain but he felt gentle hands run up his side gently and griping the fabric dahvie let a few tears of pain seep from his brown eyes, as jeffree gently and slowly pulled his shirt off dahvie complied and painfully stretched his arms up causing him extreme pain.

When the shirt was removed dahvie turned and looked at jeffree smiling as tears fell from his eyes jeffree smiled at dahvie but dahvie pressed his body agents jeffree's their noses touching jeffree wrapped his arms around dahvie gently and dahvie wrapped his arms around jeffree's waist.

Dahvie was breath less "you're an attractive little witch your beautiful!" jeffree smiled he opened his eyes to look at dahvie, dahvie gently kissed jeffree then he pulled away "I would be lost without you!" jeffree felt tears swell up in his eyes.

"I don't know what you do to me but you make me so happy" dahvie smiled and hugged jeffree.

Dahvie was fully naked and ready for his bath jeffree went to leave to help Jayy "baby if you need help or anything let me know okay?" dahvie nodded and with that jeffree left the bath room to give dahvie some privacy.

After jeffree had left dahvie could do some serious thinking about his future with jeffree he sighed and he only had one thing on his mind and it was to ask jeffree to marry him! He thought hard about how people would react to them being together.

But he loved jeffree and he wanted to be with him and nothing was going to stand in his way of them being together forever he would even go out of the way to go get married in a state where it's legal for gays to get married his serious thinking was interrupted by jeffree.

"You okay?" dahvie jumped and smiled "never better!" jeffree slowly closed the door "okay" when the door was shut he relaxed and he started to take his warm bath he wiped his skin with soap to get rid of the dirt and sweat he felt a lot better as he got cleaner.

Jeffree walked into the living room where he left Jayy sitting on the couch he found that Jayy had gotten up and about he looked around to find him he fallowed the trail of tipped over objects and broken items he went into the kitchen he heard rustling noises he found Jayy he was in the refrigerator "Jayy!" Jayy turned to look at jeffree, jeffree had to hold back the laughs because Jayy had a chicken leg in his mouth nibbling on it Jayy looked like a deer in the head lights wide eyed and jeffree swore that his ears were twitching.

Jeffree giggled and walked over to him patting him on the head lovingly "hungry much?" jeffree pulled the chicken leg out of Jayys mouth and taking a bite off of it Jayy laughed "you just ate my slobbery piece of chicken!" jeffree shrugged his shoulders "uhh" Jayy smiled "I don't mind eating after you" Jayy threw a me gusta face toward jeffree.

And jeffree replied with a u mad? Face Jayy reached out and took the piece of chicken in his mouth because his arms were full of food "ima be in the living room watching Ru pauls drag race and eating, you need me holler!" as he hopped away some food was falling to the ground jeffree fallowed and picked it up.

"Pphhss as if your gonna help you have a broken leg!" Jayy just shrugged and popped open a can or coke a cola jeffree headed to get dahvie Jayy sat on the couch and about 30 minutes later dahvie slowly walked into the living room.

And set next to Jayy dahvie reached over and took a hand full of jayys chettos Jayy looked over at him as dahvie place a few in his mouth "hi girl" dahvie smiled and looked at Jayy "hey" "you feeling okay?" dahvie reached over and grabbed jayys coke "yeah what about you?" Jayy tapped on his cast "I'm fine but the bad thing is the itch I have" Jayy scratched at it.

Dahvie laughed "ahh haaaa hahahaha!" Jayy took a fork he had and stabbed at the cast dahvie held his side "ahhhh oh shit!" jeffree walked in and handed Jayy a unwired cloths hanger that hooked at the end "here this might help" Jayy reached out and took it and jammed it down his cast and started to scratch Jayy threw his head back and sighed "ahhhh so good!" Jayy continued to scratch his leg "thanks jeffree I don't know what I'd do without you!" jeffree smiled and walked away dahvie had a snow ball in his mouth but he pulled it out and looked at Jayy.

"Hey Jayy can I ask for your opinion?" Jayy looked at him "shure" dahvie took a deep breath and looked to see if jeffree was around "well Jayy I don't know what I'd do without jeffree! So I was thinking about asking him to marry me" jayys eyes widened Jayy jumped up forgetting about his leg "YES!" dahvie looked at him.

"You think I should?" Jayy squealed with excitement "yes dahvie if you truly love him and want to be with him then yes do it!" dahvie smiled "thanks Jayy" dahvie looked at Jayy "wait … Jayy.. Don't even think about telling jeffree!" Jayy had his I'm going to tell everyone smile Jayy went to jell but dahvie sprung up from the couch.

As this happened jeffree walked by with a laundry basket Jayy was going to yell but dahvies hands covered jayys mouth dahvie whispered into jayys ear "please Jayy I want it to be a surprise!" Jayy sighed and his arms that were in the air now at his sides and he slumped he murmured agents dahvies hand "what?" Jayy licked dahvies hand.

Dahvie jerked his hand away "ewwww Jayy!" Jayy laughed "I said okay" dahvie smiled and wiped his hand on jayys shirt "thanks Jayy" Jayy plopped down on the couch and went back to nom, nom on his food jeffree walked in the living room "hey were Daniel?" Jayy had Pringles in his mouth but talked any way "he's in my room sleeping" jeffree turned to find Daniel.

Jeffree walked in jayys room and turned the light on Daniel was sound asleep wrapped up in the covers jeffree was walking around gathering dirty cloths he saw Daniels large blue bag that had all his cloths in it jeffree shook Daniel gently "hey Daniel is there anything you want me to wash?" Daniel sat up in the bed his blonde hair was a mess jeffree chuckled "girl you look like a hot mess!" Daniel ran his hand through his mangled hair pulling at it to UN knot it.

Daniel saw Jeffree fore arm the stitches weren't swollen or red anymore "does your arm hurt?" jeffree flinched and looked at his arm it was swollen and red it hurt jeffree's cut was more deeper that the stab wound on Daniels arm jeffree sighed "yeah it kinda hurts" Daniel got up from the bed and started to pick up some of his clean cloths so he could take a shower.

After jeffree gathered everyone's cloths he sat on the couch placing what belonged to who in baskets and organizing it by color Daniel had drove Jayy to the store after his shower and dahvie was trying to help jeffree with the laundry as much as he could dahvie came into the living room and sat next to jeffree "I just put jayys blacks in the dryer wares the next load!?" jeffree pushed the next basket to dahvie as he went to pull his arm away dahvie gently grabbed it.

"Baby is your arm okay?" jeffree smiled "yeah" dahvie scooted closer to jeffree and examined his arm dahvie gently pushed down on it jeffree felt a tremor of pain go through his arm he jerked his arm away and held it rubbing it dahvie reached out and grabbed his arm he pulled jeffree close "if your arm was hurting you should of told me" jeffree looked at him "I didn't want you to worry" dahvie pulled jeffree agents his chest their faces barely touching.

Jeffree's pulse rose and his face turned red "you can tell me anything" jeffree leaned forward and kissed dahvie "okay" dahvie smiled and nuzzled jeffree with his nose and jeffree nuzzled him back they both giggled.

Jeffree smiled and hugged dahvie, dahvie stood up and picked up jayys other laundry and took it to the laundry room to start a new load.

Daniel and Jayy were sitting in dahvies car at a small ice cream shop Jayy remembered what dahvie said about proposing to jeffree Jayy turned and looked at Daniel "hey Daniel can I tell you a big secret?" Daniel was eating his vanilla ice cream he looked at Jayy and nodded "shure what is it?"

Jayy turned in his seat "you can't tell anyone okay?" Daniel nodded "no seriously Daniel you can't tell a single person!" "Okay Jayy what is it?" Jayy smiled so big that his cheeks started to hurt "DAHVIE IS GOING TO PROPSE TO JEFFREE!" Jayy screamed and jumped up in down in his seat excited.

Daniel was shocked he dropped his ice cream in his lap then he smiled "SERIOUSLY!?" Jayy was smiling and bouncing in his seat laughing "YES!" Daniel screamed in excitement "I got to tell jeffree!" Jayy screamed "NO!" Daniel looked at Jayy "why?" "Because it's a big surprise!" Daniel nodded "Okay I won't tell him… but I'm so excited!" Jayy and Daniel both excited and couldn't wait.

Jayy and dahvie both sat on the couch with sally rusty and jeffree they were all planning a big trip to California the whole family was going and dahvie explained and told everyone about him proposing to jeffree and everyone reacted the same way they all were happy for dahvie and they all thought it was funny because everyone knew except for jeffree.

Everyone was getting their things packed dahvie was in his room packing his cloths with jeffree dahvie was planning a wonderful romantic day he was going to take jeffree to Disney world then to a small ice cream shop by the beach that jeffree loved when they went their when they were on the too drunk to fuck tour and then after they eat he was going to take jeffree on a night walk on the beach and propose.

Dahvie planed it and he knew it was going to be perfect dahvie picked out the perfect outfit he was going to wear a black and green plaid shirt with his black skinny jeans and green chucks he told jeffree to pick out his most favorite outfit and he picked his tight pink dress with white heels.

Jeffree and dahvie had invited T. mills, sally, Daniel, rusty, garret, j bigga they were all going to go together when everyone got packed they went to the large black van that they used to go touring in dahvie and jeffree folded down the back seats and put up a blow up mattress in the back so that Jayy dahvie and jeffree could sleep on it Daniel and garret, j bigga said that they would sleep in the second row of the seats.

When everyone got on the road dahvie and jeffree were sitting in the second row of seats with Jayy in the back, rusty was driving and t. mills and garret and Daniel sally sat in the passenger's seat.

They all were singing along with dahvie and jayys new album all the rage and the loud stereos boomed and hummed this was the first time jeffree heard the new album he liked it everyone knew that dahvie made a new song about jeffree and it was called bewitched after happy violentines day went off bewitched came on everyone stayed quiet.

Jeffree heard the song

"You're attractive little witch, you're beautiful,

You're wickedness, little witch, it broke my heart,

Enchanting words, little witch; you've cast a spell,

Masked destroyer, little witch, my beautiful apocalypse"

"You got me bewitched, cuz I'm under your spell,

You must be a witch cuz I am living in hell"

"Now is the time, now is the hour I am the magic, I am the power

All I need is one star in the sky wish for you every night"

"I tricked you, to fall in love, little boy, I played with you,

Till I was done, like a toy, your heart in love, as I destroy, the end of you,

So easily fooled, little boy, to think it's true"

"You got me bewitched, cuz I'm under your spell,

You must be a witch cuz I am living in hell"

"Now is the time, now is the hour I am the magic, I am the power

All I need is one star in the sky wish for you every night"

"Now is the time now is the hour to take back my heart to take back my power

This is the moment to break your spell I see right through you now burn in hell"

"Now is the time now is the hour to take back my heart to take back my power

This is the moment to break your spell I see right through you now burn in hell"

"Now is the time now is the hour to take back my heart to take back my power

This is the moment to break your spell I see right through you now burn in hell"

"You got me bewitched, cuz I'm under your spell,

You must be a witch cuz I am living in hell"

"Now is the time, now is the hour I am the magic, I am the power

All I need is one star in the sky wish for you every night"

Jeffree leaned over close to dahvie and kissed him pushing him down in the car seat Jayy laughed "you can't get it on in the car!" jeffree undid dahvies pants and smiled he looked over his shoulder and grimaced "oh really?" dahvie was surprised when jeffree pulled out his dick and stroked it.

Everyone screamed and Jayy laughed t mills yelled "dude put it away!" dahvie gripped jeffree hair as he deep throated him dahvie moaned loudly Jayy literally pissed his pants rusty pulled over the car and everyone jumped out running screaming they all ran into the gas station.

Jayy walked into the gas station and was laughing holding his crotch "I peed my pants!" garret laughed "ewwww jayy!" Jayy ran around the isle trying to touch everyone but they quickly grabbed everything they wanted as Jayy chased them.

The ran to the counter and handed the guy money to pay for the food and drinks.

Dahvie bucked upward gripping jeffree's pink hair "ahhh jeffree hmmm!" jeffree licked the head of dahvies penis then he swallowed him hole to the base then coming back up gently scraping his teeth agents the head dahvie huffed jeffree stroked dahvies member as he sucked it dahvie gripped the seat.

"ahh" jeffree looked up and smiled "Almost their?" dahvie nodded and bit his lip jeffree continued so suck and stroke dahvie, dahvie shut his eyes and arched his back moaning "AHHH JEFFREE!" dahvie laid in the seat motionless jeffree laid atop of him looking down jeffree swallowed dahvies cum and licked his lips.

Jeffree wiped his chin and sat up allowing dahvie to sit up and fix his shorts jeffree opened the door and stepped out everyone stood looking at jeffree and dahvie as they got out of the car dahvie looked at Jayy and laughed "AHHHH HAHAHAHAHA!" dahvie pointed at Jayy "DUDE YOU PISSED YOUR PANTS!" Jayy shrugged his shoulders.

And went to get a new change of cloths Daniel looked at jeffree and laughed "what?" Daniel pointed to the corner of his mouth jeffree licked his lips once more and smiled dahvie grabbed jeffree hand and led him inside on the car.

With everyone back in the van and Jayy changed his cloths everyone was happy and having fun everyone was sitting in the very back laying on eachother texting and on twitter, face book and YouTube jeffree and dahvie was sitting in the second row of seats and Jayy was in the passenger's seat next to rusty.

Everyone started to through candy and food dahvie opened the plastic bag and grabbed a almond joy Jayy threw a fist full of skittles at him dahvie laughed "NEED SOME JOY IN YOUR LIFE!" he threw the almond joy at Jayy and laughed "YOU NEEDED SOME JOY!" jeffree laughed and hid behind dahvie as Jayy threw a pack of gummy worms at them.

Dahvie picked up his polar pop and hesitated to throw it at Jayy "you won't do it!" dahvie opened the cup and threw it at Jayy everyone laughed and Jayy climbed over the seat and on dahvie getting him and everyone wet and sticky

Rusty sighed "uhhhh!" Jayy threw his polar pop at sally and t mills candy flying every were and soda tossed everything went in slow mo dahvie turned and looked at jeffree he smiled big as garret poured his Dr pepper over dahvies head jeffree had different colors on his face where the skittles had gotten hot and thrown at him.

Causing the color to come off on him dahvies black hooters shirt became a lost item as he pulled it from his body and shook his head jeffree reached over and wrapped his arms around dahvie latching on to him lovingly dahvie reached over and picked up a blow pop he sucked on it and then he laughed placing it in jayys hair.

eventually everyone calmed down as soon as all the rumpus stopped rusty said "you guys done?" dahvie looked at rusty and smiled "wait hold up!" he back handed Jayy causing a loud smack everyone laughed as Jayy gripped his face and looked like he just got shot.

Dahvie laughed "now we're done!" rust laughed "well okay, were almost to our hotel!" everyone cheered because the last hour was hell because of the sticky candy and all the spilled soda.

When they arrived they stepped out of the car and headed for the entrance they went on and rusty gave them the names off dahvie and jeffree the man smiled "yes you had the top floor sweet" then every one els said their names and got their rooms which was right next to jeffree and dahvies dahvie and jeffree walked into the room and dahvie dropped his and jeffree's bags in awe "daaaaaammmmmmm!" jeffree looked around "you can say that again!" dahvie closed the door and locked it jeffree smiled "wanna take a shower?" dahvie smiled yeah "I'm sticky!" dahvie touched his hair feeling the mangled locks.

Jeffree walked into the bathroom fallowed buy dahvie they both undressed and stepped into the big shower dahvie started the water jeffree stood waiting patiently for the water dahvie turned the shower on letting the water spurt out the shower head hitting jeffree, jeffree moved closer to dahvie and ran his hands through his hair getting all the gunk out dahvie turned around facing jeffree, jeffree laughed because when dahvies hair is wet it hides his eyes and he can't see jeffree reached up and moved it out of the way.

"Hey beautiful" jeffree ran his hand across dahvies chin and leaned in and kissed him dahvie pulled away and reached for his shampoo and conditioner jeffree turned on some music dahvie took his body wash and handed it to jeffree.

Jeffree smelled it, it smelled like peaches and cream jeffree squirted some in his hand and reached out and covered dahvie with it running his hands over his chest and shoulders dahvie did the same jeffree ran his hands through dahvies soft black and multi colored hair to get the shampoo in.

Dahvie hummed as jeffree's hands ran through his hair dahvie moved closer to jeffree to were their bodies were fully pushed together jeffree felt dahvie run his hands up his back to hold him in place to kiss him.

In jayys room with everyone els they were playing monopoly t mills read jayys card out loud when Jayy rolled his dice "go straight to jail!" Jayy gave t mills a angry face and slowly picked up the little shoe and placed it on the jail square sally rolled and landed on board walk she said "I wanna buy board walk Mills!" he took the money and handed her the card.

Garret rolled and landed on the get 200 from banker Jayy sighed "I hate this fucked game!" t mills laughed "ohhhhh shit!"

Dahvie and jeffree were done taking their shower they got dressed and went to see the others they walked in and as soon as they did they walked in on Jayy flipping over the monopoly board "FUCK THIS DAM GAME IN THE ASS!" j bigga laughed and rolled off the bed hitting the floor hard.

Rusty was playing his guitar he stopped and laughed at j bigga "heheheheheha!" sally walked over to the bed and picked up her bag "hey guys guess what I have?" everyone's attention turned to her she pulled out a bag off coke and ecstasy and weed everyone smiled.

Dahvie grabbed jeffree's hand and grabbed Jayy pulling them out of the room to the other room Jayy realized why dahvie did this dahvie walked into the bad room jeffree looked at Jayy "what's wrong?" Jayy sighed "don't tell dahvie I told you but he use to do coke and ecstasy hard!" jeffree felt bad for dahvie "why?" Jayy sighed "he thought he was fat so he did drugs to lose weight!" jeffree sighed and set on the couch Jayy sat next to jeffree "please don't judge dahvie by what he did in the past" jeffree smiled "I love dahvie I'm not going to leave him" Jayy smiled.

Dahvie walked out and jumped on the bed and laid down jeffree and Jayy crawled up in the bad with dahvie under the blankets they fell asleep,

The next morning everyone was going to go to the official Louis vuitton store in California (their really isn't!) jeffree was soooooo excited Louis vuitton was his most favorite brand of hand bag ever everyone got ready and they all piled up in the van rusty started the car and pulled out to get to the store.

They reached the store when rusty pulled up jeffree immediatly jumped out and ran into the store dahvie laughed and fallowed behind everyone was in the store looking dahvie was looking for the perfect engagement ring "hey Jayy go distract jeffree!" Jayy nodded "hey jeffree lets go up stairs and try on cloths" jeffree smiled and ran past dahvie and up the stairs to the second story.

Dahvie had to be fast so he started to look a jeweler walked over to him "can I help you?" dahvie smiled "um yeah I'm looking for an engagement ring?" the man smiled 'ohh someone is getting married" dahvie blushed "yeah" the man took him over to the glass case "anything specific?" dahvie smiled "I want something that has lots of color really beautiful!" the man nodded and walked over to a glass case he walked over with a couple of boxes he placed them down on the counter.

Dahvie leaned over resting agents the counter the man opened one box and dahvie looked at the ring "this is a blue diamond very, very rare!" dahvie shook his head "what els you got?" he opened the nest box.

"this is a purple and pink diamond also rare!" then he opened the last box and dahvie smiled "and this is a mutely colored engagement ring it has 7 diamonds and the Louis vuitton symbol in the middle the colors are in order by red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, and pink! This is the rarest of all the rings! Very nice!" dahvie picked it up "yeah I'll take the rainbow diamonds!" the man smiled.

Dahvie walked over to the were you pay the man handed dahvie the certificate of ownership and said "that will be 23,000 dollars" dahvie opened his wallet and handed him in cash the 23,000 dollars the man looked shocked at first dahvie signed the papers and took the ring the man smiled and "you get any item under 300 dollars for free!"Dahvie smiled "okay thanks!" jeffree ran up to dahvie and grabbed his hand pulling him over to the bags jeffree pointed at a bag he liked.

Dahvie smiled "get it baby ill get it for you!" jeffree jumped with joy and jeffree reached over and kissed dahvie on the cheek and grabbed the white purse with pink symbols dahvie took it to the guy and smiled "yeah I want this purse" the man nodded and said "its under 300 its free!" dahvie smiled "thanks!"

After everyone got done shopping they went out to eat they walked into a waffle house Jayy stood next to dahvie "so what ring did you get?" dahvie pulled the small white box out of his pocket and showed it to Jayy, Jayy smiled dahvie quickly put it away "it' beautiful!" dahvie blushed "yeah" jeffree walked over to dahvie and wrapped his arms around dahvie.

Dahvie hugged jeffree back when they sat down they started to order their food Jayy had the longest fucken order ever "I want a stack of waffles and a stack of pancakes some eggs and a steak, fries and…" dahvie cut him off "that's it for him!" everyone order but jeffree dahvie looked at jeffree.

"Why didn't you get anything?" jeffree sipped on his diet coke "I'm on a diet!" dahvie looked at jeffree "seriously? Baby you don't need to go on a diet your perfect!" the food came to the table dahvies pancakes were given to him he handed jeffree a fork "here I can't eat all of them so help me!" jeffree and dahvie shared one thing of pancakes.

Jeffree picked up a piece with his fork and smiled "sweat heart?" dahvie looked at him jeffree moved the fork to his mouth dahvie opened his mouth and jeffree put the fork in his mouth sally giggled jeffree looked at them "what?" t mills stabbed his waffles "you guys are going to make me barf from the cuteness" sally nodded "you guys are so cute!" j bigga made a gag sound as they kissed.

"barf from the cuteness!" rusty finished his grand slam all the guys was giggling sally started to laugh "are you guys high?" they all shook their head yes dahvie and jeffree laughed.

They all finished their food and went back to the hotel to swim in the big indoor pool that had water slides everyone went to the pool except for dahvie jeffree and sally went to the day spa

dahvie was in his room sitting at the table the ring sitting in the middle of the table Jayy opened the door "dahvie you okay?" dahvie sighed "I'm scared Jayy! I can't do it!" Jayy walked over and patted dahvie on the back "don't worry dahvie" dahvie let out a sigh.

"But Jayy what if he says no?" Jayy sat down next to him "he won't!" dahvie looked at Jayy "but I'm so scared Jayy!" Jayy looked at the ring and back at dahvie "dahvie tomorrow is going to be the biggest and most important day in your life! Don't be scared you should be excited!" dahvie played with the ring.

"Tomorrow you get to tell and show jeffree how much you love him!" dahvie smiled at hugged Jayy "thanks Jayy you the best friend anyone could have!" Jayy hugged dahvie back and patted his back dahvie and Jayy walked down to the pool.

As soon as they walked in Jayy ran and jumped into the pool dahvie slowly made his way to the edge to place his feet in jeffree and sally ran in after they did sally ran and tackled j bigga into the pool t mills picked Jayy up and threw him into the pool and garret was jumping off the diving board.

Jeffree sat next to dahvie and placed his feet in dahvie smiled and looked at him "why don't you go swimming?" jeffree swished his feet around in the water "I don't know how!" dahvie pushed himself off the side of the pool into the water jeffree watched in curiosity.

Dahvie walked over to jeffree he held out his hands and smiled "okay just hang on to me" jeffree hesitated dahvie waited "don't worry I won't let you drown" jeffree took a deep breath and grabbed a hold of dahvie.

Dahvie slid jeffree into the water jeffree's grip tightened dahvie giggled "its okay I got you!" jeffree closed his eyes and hugged dahvie scared out of his mind.

T mills saw them and yelled "BARF FROM THE CUTENESS!" everyone started to laugh dahvie and jeffree looked over at them dahvie smiled and kissed jeffree j bigga made a gagging sound and bent over.

Sally laughed dahvie held onto jeffree their noses touching they both had their eyes closed as dahvie started to silently sing to jeffree.

"You're attractive little witch, you're beautiful,

You're wickedness, little witch, it broke my heart,

Enchanting words, little witch; you've cast a spell,

Masked destroyer, little witch, my beautiful apocalypse"

Jeffree relaxed as Dahvie's warmth engulfed him jeffree hummed and leaned his head onto dahvies shoulder.

After everyone got done swimming they all went to bed dahvie and jeffree walked around getting ready jeffree had on his pink short shorts and a black tank top walking around brushing his teeth dahvie had no shirt on and was walking around in his white shorts brushing his teeth.

Jeffree walked out of the bathroom into the living room brushing his teeth he found dahvie and walked over to him he pulled his tooth brush out of his mouth "baby lets go to sleep I'm tired!" dahvie smiled and nodded as they walked to the bed dahvie stretched and yawned "yeah tomorrows our big date!" jeffree went into the bathroom to finish brushing his teeth.

"Yeah I'm excited!" jeffree walked to the bed and climbed in he crawled over to dahvie and kissed him "good night dahvie love you!" dahvie rolled over and cuddled next to jeffree "I love you to!"

The next morning everyone got up and ready to go and have fun at Disney world! After Disney world they were going to the strawberry shack by the beach then have a nice walk on the beach Jayy ran around trying to get everything in order for the proposal.

Dahvie ran around nervous trying to style his hair and put on his makeup jeffree also hurried to get ready, jeffree stood next to dahvie in the bathroom he leaned over the counter to put on his eyeliner he looked in the mirror at dahvies reflection dahvie was straitening his hair jeffree continued to apply his makeup.

Jeffree smiled and looked in the mirror he turned to face dahvie "how do I look?" dahvie turned and looked at jeffree as jeffree turned around and flipped his hair out of his face dahvie pulled the strait nor down his hair and smiled "beautiful!" jeffree blushed "thanks babe!" jeffree looked at dahvie and reached out to fix his shirt.

Jeffree un buttoned the first 3 buttons showing off his beautiful heart tattoo dahvie smiled "you look amazing dahvie!" dahvie turned and saw Jayy and j bigga spying on them jeffree picked up the hair spray and helped dahvie with his hair "yes he does!" dahvie turned to face jeffree "thanks!" "No prob!" jeffree walked past dahvie into the other room.

Jayy ran in and jumped in the air reaching out for dahvie crying "DAAAHHHHVVVIIIEEEE!" dahvie placed his arms out in front of him blocking Jayy from latching on to him Jayy wrestled with dahvie till he had dahvie in a headlock "dahvie it's your big day!" dahvie freed himself from the headlock and smiled.

"Yep!" j bigga walked in and smiled "yep dahvie is becoming a man!" dahvie giggled and reached out pulling j bigga's pants down "dude ware a belt!" Jayy laughed jeffree walked into the bathroom squeezing by Jayy "whoa its getting crowded in here!" dahvie agreed "yeah everyone out!" Jayy and jay bigga walked out of the bathroom.

Dahvie turned and looked at jeffree "ready to go?" jeffree nodded "yep" dahvie opened the door and walked out before they left dahvie reached into his bag and pulled the ring out placing it in his pocket jeffree turned to see what he was doing "dahvie" dahvie turned around and walked toward the door.

Everyone was dressed nicely but it was casual Jayy wore torn dark grey gens with his what a wonderful life t shirt j bigga wore his baggy black pants with a belt that had a diamond belt buckle with a white shirt that had the 2 drunk to fuck tour logo on it with a white base ball cap that was tilted to the side sally wore red short shorts with a black and white tank top rusty had on regular blue jeans with a red plaid shirt t mills had on white skinny jeans and a black shirt garret had blue skinny jeans on and a black shirt with a baby blue plaid shirt Daniel had a pink shirt on and grey jeans.

Sally walked over to jeffree and reached out to fix his hair "you look nice!" jeffree turned and showed everyone the beautiful short tight pink dress t mills whistled "whoa jeffree if you were single I would wreck that shit!" dahvie growled t mills laughed "calm down dahvie I was just joking!" dahvie sighed and smiled.

Dahvie walked over to t mills and hugged him "its okay dude but don't be hitting on my girl!" jeffree blushed and smiled rusty clapped his hands together "okay everyone ready?" garret jumped on jayys back and threw his hands in the air "HELL YEAH!" Jayy ran down the hall carrying garret on his back.

T mills and j bigga fallowed close behind chasing them sally took off after them "OH MAH GOD JAYY DONT DROP GARRET!" Jayy laughed "DON'T WORRIE ILL JUMP DOWN THE STAIRS INSTEAD OF CARIIEONG HIM DOWN THEM!" sally turned white and screamed rusty ran after them "DONT BREAK ANYTHING JAYY!" dahvie grabbed jeffree's hand and walked down the hall toward the loud screams and laughs.

When everyone got in the car and settled they got on their way Jayy bounced up and down in his seat yelling "Disney world, Disney world!" dahvie turned in his seat "okay Jayy were going!" rusty headed to Disney world.

Everyone waited till they got to Disney world they pulled up and got out dahvie looked at the gate and squinted his eyes "hey Jayy?" Jayy looked at dahvie "yeah?" "Is this that Disney world that we went to years ago?" Jayy looked at the gate "ummm nooo" dahvie walked up to the gate and the security guard looked at him then Jayy.

"Wait you guys aren't allowed in here!" dahvie turned and looked at Jayy than at the guard "why?" the guy laughed "you don't remember?" dahvie raised an eyebrow "no" the guard laughed "that boy he stole one of the princesses crowns and you were banned for life!" dahvie scratched his head suddenly it hit him he remembered when Jayy ran off with one of the crowns he turned and looked at Jayy, Jayy smiled "what the bitch wouldn't let me try it on!" dahvie sighed and looked at the guy "dude please ill pay you for the crown and ill even pay extra for the tickets to get in!"

The guard shook his head "sorry no can do!" dahvie begged "please, please it's got to be the perfect day!" the man still shook his head "no!" Jayy felt horrible he watched as dahvie begged dahvie sighed and yelled he turned and walked away Jayy fallowed "dahvie I'm sorry!" dahvie leaned agents the car his face in his hands jeffree stood next to him.

Jayy walked up "dahvie… I'm soo sorry!" dahvie mumbled through his hands "its okay!" jeffree looked at dahvie "what's wrong?" dahvie sighed "they won't let us in!" jeffree smiled "that's okay dahvie" dahvie huffed and opened the car door.

Everyone was quiet as they headed toward the beach when they got their everyone went their separate ways to let dahvie and jeffree have some privacy dahvie walked jeffree to the ice cream shop.

Dahvie walked up to the door and stopped reading the sign jeffree stood next to him dahvie read the sign out loud "sorry for your inconvenience but this shop has been shut down thank you and have a nice day!" dahvie gripped the back of his head and closed his eyes jeffree watched as dahvie walked away jeffree let out a breath of air and walked to the car.

Jayy walked over to the car he was by himself it was dark about 12:30 at night everyone was gone he heard silent crying he walked around the car and saw jeffree sitting on the ground he walked over "what's wrong?" jeffree looked at Jayy "dahvie ran off and he hasn't came back!" Jayy sighed and sat next to jeffree.

Jeffree leaned on Jayy "I'm worried about him!" Jayy took a deep breath and pulled jeffree to his feet "go find him he's on the beach somewhere!" jeffree wiped his eyes and took off his shoes walking on the beach.

Jayy smiled and looked up at the stars "dahvie!"

Jeffree walked on the beach and looked for dahvie he felt like all hope was lost jeffree looked at the water and sighed "were are you dahvie?" jeffree heard a noise he looked around when he saw dahvie sitting in the sand he smiled "DAHVIE!" jeffree ran over to him dahvie looked up and his eyes were full of tears.

Jeffree fell to his knees and hugged dahvie "dahvie why did you run off?" dahvie broke down crying "because today was suppose to be perfect and it turned out horrible!" jeffree hugged dahvie tighter "no it didn't what made this day perfect was you!" dahvie looked at jeffree "but today was going to be special!" "It is dahvie!" dahvie went to stand up but as he did the ring fell out of his pocket and landed in the sand jeffree's eyes widened dahvie froze up jeffree started to cry he leaned over and picked up the ring.

Jeffree put his hand over his mouth and looked at the ring tears fell from his eyes "D...Dahvie?" dahvie reached out and took the ring jeffree looked at dahvie and smiled "yes!" dahvie looked at jeffree surprised.

Dahvie blushed and smiled "yes?" jeffree shook his head and hugged dahvie "yes dahvie I want to be with you forever!" dahvie hugged jeffree tight and kissed him dahvie took jeffree's hand and placed the ring on his finger.

Dahvie looked at jeffree smiling big "I guess its official you will always be mine!" jeffree grabbed dahvies hand and pulled him along the beach running dahvie picked jeffree up and ran into the water dahvie held on to jeffree tight and spun around jeffree looked at dahvie and smiled "I love you dahvie vanity!" dahvie leaned in to kiss jeffree their noses touching "I love you jeffree star!" They kissed.

Dahvie and jeffree knew that this is where they wanted to be… with each other forever!

THE END!

Lol I finally got it done!

Maybe a sequel?


End file.
